Deal With the Devil
by Adrianna Zeller
Summary: When Steve ends up sleeping with his new boss' son through an honest mistake, he's roped into a relationship he wasn't quite prepared for. ((Disclaimer: all of the sex is CONSENSUAL.)) Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY!**

**To be honest I just wrote something for Livi to read during class and then I realized that I really really liked the AU I was toying with. It is a modern!AU with characters based off MCU not just Avengers (they don't give MCU as a choice). Basically this whole story is going to be smut but it's smut with a story so, you know, I'll end up being cruel like I usually am. Ehehe.**

**Disclaimer: Does not own MCU**

**Warning: SMUT**

**Comments/critiques are welcomed!**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: I did change it slightly to make Steve investigating Odinson Corporate undercover through the FBI<strong>

* * *

><p>Steve sets his glass down on the bar and sighs. He didn't want this job. He had no interest in this job. But according to all his friends…it was a great opportunity for him. Finding work <em>was<em> proving difficult so when Natasha said she'd hooked him up with a cozy desk job at a big shot company by pulling a few strings he wasn't one to argue.

It was just…Steve wasn't a dishonest man. He enjoyed helping people and that was why when he was honorably discharged from the military and offered a job with the FBI he didn't want to turn it down. But going under cover…that was always tricky.

"Want another one, man?"

He glances up at the bartender and sighs, nodding. "Yeah, might as well."

"Put it on my tab."

A young man—no older than Steve—leans against the bar next to him, giving Steve a coy smile.

"Yes sir," the bartender replies.

Steve looks the stranger over, a feeling starting to settle in his gut. He wasn't sure he'd call it uneasy—he wasn't sure what he'd call it. He wasn't used to strangers paying for his drinks. Well that wasn't entirely true… A lot of clubs he went to had girls flocking around him but he couldn't recall any of them ever offering to pay. They usually wanted drinks from him.

"I hope I didn't startle you," the stranger purrs. He had a soft, silky sort of voice with a touch of an accent that Steve couldn't quite put his finger on. Definitely European though.

This person was…beautiful, really. He had a slender build, long arms and legs but his hips had a certain curve to them that were acutely feminine. His wrists were thin and his face had rather pointed features, and overall he looked as though Steve could snap him in half but there was an aura of strength about him that seemed to radiate. His hair was dark and it fell just at his shoulders and his eyes were the most unique shade of green Steve had ever seen. It was like they'd been painted that shade.

"N-no," Steve stammers. "Not at all. Thank you." The young man raises his own drink in gesture and Steve quickly does the same, spilling a bit of it on his arm. The stranger laughs quietly. "Sorry…I'm not used to people offering me a round."

"Well…" the young man places his chin atop his hands, looking Steve over with interest, "I'd been admiring you from my booth for some time. I finally worked up the courage to say 'hello'." He flashes Steve a grin that made the feeling in his stomach twist uncomfortably. "And I'm glad I did."

Steve wasn't sure how to answer. The way the man's hips swayed just slightly, one leg crossed over the other, all clad in tight black fabric. Steve flushes when he realizes he'd been staring much longer than he should have. He didn't want this person to get the wrong idea about him especially since it was extremely rude to stare the way he was.

"Like what you see?" the man smirks at him, his eyelashes lowering.

"S-sorry…I didn't mean to—"

"You're awfully quiet," the young man chuckles, taking the seat next to Steve. "Oh—apologies. You don't mind if I sit with you? I did buy you a drink after all."

"No, not—not at all."

"Good." He sips his drink and hums, tapping a finger to his lips. "Most men your size tend to be chatty or a bit boorish. I rather like the idea of a silent giant."

Steve laughs shyly, ignoring the heat on his ears. "I'm not…I don't think I'm that large…"

"Oh, no, no, not fat. Just—well, toned I suppose is the best word for it." He frowns when Steve simply laughs awkwardly in response. "I didn't mean to offend."

"Oh! No, it's—shit," Steve flushes deeper when he spills more of his drink on himself. He didn't think he was normally this clumsy. This person was making him so nervous… "It's not you. I just uhh—I have a lot on my mind. New job and I guess I'm—"

"Anxious?"

"Not looking forward to it."

The man hums, smiling at him. "Why's that?"

"It's not the kind of job I ever saw myself doing. Corporate job, you know. I'm not all that into big business."

"And here I thought you'd be here celebrating your success." He chuckles, turning slightly on his stool and crossing his legs. "So where's this new job you're simply dreading?"

"It's uhh—Odinson Corporate? You know it?"

The man's eyes flash, a smile pulling to his lips. "Yes, actually, I do."

"I guess I just—I don't know. I don't like the idea of one company controlling so much…a monopoly. All this government big business, it just—it doesn't sit right with me."

"So…what _do_ you want to do? Where did you see yourself rather than where you are now?"

Steve laughs, sipping his drink. "Definitely not working for the man."

The young man smirks. "Well, yes, you sort of said that already. Come now, what did you want to do when you were little? Teacher? Astronaut?" He snickers. "Superhero?"

"When I was little?" Steve rubs the back of his neck. "I wanted to be a doctor. I was sick all the time, bad immune system. I wanted to be a doctor so I could make myself better." He laughs dryly. "But my grades weren't quite high enough for that…besides by the time I entered high school I wanted to be a painter." Steve finishes his drink and clears his throat, keenly aware of the way the man was staring at him with interest. "Sorry…I don't mean to bore you."

"Not at all," he smiles, leaning on the bar. "A painter, though? Really? I would've never guessed. What made you want to pursue the arts?"

"Oh, I don't know…the school took us to an art museum one day and seeing all those paintings and drawings by a lot of people who pretty much started out with nothing—kind of exciting for a kid with no future." Steve furrows his brow. Why was he talking so easily with a complete stranger? It was like he'd been talking to this person for years. He rolls his shoulders and glances shyly next to him where the young man had preoccupied himself with his own drink. "Wh-what about you?"

The man sputters a bit on his drink and looks at Steve as though his responding question had caught him off guard. "Excuse me?"

"Wh-what do you do? If you don't mind me asking…"

"Hmm. Well, I—" he stirs his drink in one hand, his other tapping irritably on the bar. "I'm what you'd call the bastard of the family." He laughs bitterly and sips his drink. "Big brother gets the throne while I'm being sat in the prince's chair."

There was a sudden change in aura from this person that made Steve feel almost…sorry for them. He'd come off as so overly-friendly that the change was rather dramatic.

"Well…what do you want to do?" Steve smiles shyly, catching the other man's eye. "If you could do anything in the world, what would it be?"

It was as if no one had ever asked the man that question before, as if he hadn't just asked Steve the same thing. He stared at him incredulously, letting out a small laugh and smiling to himself. It was a sad smile though.

He stares down at his drink and sighs. "I'd want to travel. Take my mother anywhere in the world, anywhere she could name. Then after we'd seen the world I'd write about all the places I'd been so other people could get the same feeling I got while I was there."

"So why don't you?"

The man chuckles, giving him a look. "Why don't you become a painter?"

"Alright, alright," Steve raises his hands defensively. "Fair enough. But I figured once I get settled in this new job I'd have a bit more stability to pursue the things I want…if we all only have one life it doesn't seem right to waste it doing things people want us to do…if you want to travel, you should. There's no reason for you to not pursue something you want."

Steve makes a noise as the man pulls his face to his and kisses him. His lips press firmly against his, one hand raking through Steve's hair while the other tugs on his shirt to pull him closer. His gut was still filled with that little feeling, the one that was screaming at Steve's brain that he was making a mistake, telling him 'What's the point? You'll never see him again.' But—he didn't know that for sure.

The man gasps when Steve places a hand on the back of his neck and forces his head to arch. He digs his fingers into the man's black hair, his heart thumping in his chest when the man's tongue presses against Steve's lips, Steve parting them just slightly for him. The man's tongue ravages the inside of his mouth, running over his own tongue and lips. Teeth and tongue, teeth against lips, tongue running over the flesh to soothe the red marks, the kisses become more desperate as the man continues pulling Steve closer to him, eventually pulling himself from his stool to press his hips against Steve's knee, rolling them slightly against him.

Steve breaks the kiss to peck down the man's jaw and neck, enjoying every little gasp and noise escaping his lips. He latches his lips and teeth to the base of the man's neck and takes pride in the moan he elicits from him. The man takes a firm grip on Steve's hair and pulls him up to face him, pecking his lips and face.

"Wanna get outta here?"

* * *

><p>"I can't open the door with you—" Steve laughs and lets out a small noise at the same time as the man attaches his mouth to his throat, Steve struggling to get his key in the door with the man pressed against the door under him.<p>

He wraps an arm around the man's waist to keep him from falling as Steve finally gets the door open, moaning when the man sucks on the sweet spot below his throat.

"Sensitive there, are we?" the man grins, digging his fingers into Steve's hair.

Steve growls against his ear, flicking his tongue over the shell. His hair smelled so fresh. "Among other places…" Steve chuckles. He runs his hands down the man's sides slowly, over the slight swell of his hips, and down his backside, Steve bringing his hands back up to cup his ass.

The man gasps, grinning against Steve's neck, "So…do you prefer bedroom? Or couch?" He makes a primal sort of noise while running a hand up Steve's inner thigh.

Steve shudders but contains his moan. Something didn't feel right. He was a little new to picking up strangers and bringing them home. The man continues the ministrations with his hand coming up dangerously close—

"Wait, wait—I—" he laughs, the adrenaline starting to rage through his body. "I don't even know your name." He sighs, smiling as the man pulls away from him. "I'm Steve."

The man stares at him before laughing, covering his mouth to keep from howling. He takes a moment to compose himself and grins. "I'm Loki."

"Loki," Steve hums, reaching to cup Loki's face in his hands.

"Yes…and now that we've been so properly introduced…" Loki gives Steve a solid push, smirking as he topples backwards onto the couch, Loki quickly climbing over him to straddle his waist. Steve places a hand on his hip uncertainly, looking the other man over. He wasn't sure how to do this. He didn't want to offend but he also didn't want to NOT do anything. "Not getting shy are we?"

Steve blinks. He lets out a soft laugh and grabs the back of Loki's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. He forces his mouth open with his tongue and rubs it against his, sucking on his bottom lip and rolling it between his teeth.

Loki moans, rubbing his hips against Steve's and letting out another low noise as their arousals brush together. Steve grabs his ass and pushes it down, pressing their hips together and rolling up against him roughly.

He lets out a small noise, Loki's hands pushing his shirt up slowly as he reclaims Steve's mouth, his nails grazing against Steve's sides. They both sit up just slightly, Loki pulling Steve's shirt up and over his head and tossing it away, latching his teeth onto his shoulder and biting down, Steve hissing out a whine.

"A little rough, aren't you?"

Loki chuckles, licking over the mark. "I hope that won't be a problem." His eyes glaze over Steve's face, Steve barely able to look away.

"N-no, no," he swallows. "No problem."

He watches as Loki kisses down his neck and chest, pausing as he kisses his stomach, dipping his tongue into Steve's naval. Steve lets out a small gasp at the feeling, Loki looking up at him with a grin.

"Someone's still a little shy. Don't tell me I'm the first stranger you've brought home from a bar."

"Well…" Steve flushes, laughing dryly. "Yes, actually."

Loki's smile falters just slightly and if Steve hadn't been watching him he would've missed it. "I guess to be fair…I don't normally do this either. But I'm making an exception."

"Oh?" Steve quirks his brow, Loki kissing across his lower stomach, just above the hem of his pants. "Why's that?"

Loki settles his face just over Steve's crotch, glancing up at him with a smirk. His fingers were teasing the button of his pants and Steve was almost tempted to undo them for him.

"May I?" Loki purrs, his lashes lowering just slightly.

"Oh, of—of c-course, I mean—okay."

He watches as Loki undoes the button and zipper of his pants, pulling them down to his knees. Steve kicks off his shoes and helps Loki pull his pants all the way off, watching them disappear onto the floor. There was already a slight bulge to his boxers. Loki hums, kissing across Steve's hips and nipping at the bone, Steve making a low noise. Loki grins at him.

"So eager," Loki hums, bowing his head to mouth at him wetly through his boxers. "I like eagerness in my lovers, however—some disappoint. You won't disappoint me, will you, Steve?"

The way he said it—it almost sounded like a threat. This man gave Steve an uneasy feeling but at the same time he was so excited and pumped with adrenaline that he was certain he was just anxious.

Steve's hips thrust weakly towards Loki's mouth, Loki gripping his hips and pushing him back down into the couch. He licks a thin stripe through Steve's boxers, Steve holding in the whine at the back of his throat. Loki mouths wetly at his hip bones and pushes his boxers down to his knees. He sucks lightly at the base of Steve's cock, Steve's hips jumping at the feeling. Loki hums, his thumbs pressing against his hip bones and rubbing small circles.

Loki runs his tongue over Steve's growing arousal, placing a small kiss on the head. He flicks his tongue against the vein, nipping at it lightly, grinning when Steve makes a noise.

The low throb of his cock was driving him mad. Loki's teasing kisses and nips, the way his tongue barely grazed him over. Loki traces the base of him with his tongue, slowly moving upward to swirl his tongue around the head.

"Loki—"

He gives Steve a grin, taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly, swirling his tongue and pulling away just slightly to press into the slit.

Steve groans, his head falling back against the couch. His hips thrust up weakly, thrusting into the warm, wet heat of Loki's mouth. Loki hums around him as he takes him fully, Steve nearly keening from the feeling. All of his blood was suddenly rushing between his legs, Loki's mouth threatening to make embarrassingly fast work of him. Loki hollows his cheeks as he pulls back up to the head, repeating his action of swirling his tongue, bobbing back down only to take Steve all the way into his throat. Steve nearly forgets to breathe when Loki swallows around him.

Loki pulls back up slowly and away from Steve's throbbing erection, a trail of saliva dribbling down his chin. He glances up at Steve with a smirk, a challenging one, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His pupils were dilated so wide Steve could barely see the green anymore.

He grabs Loki from under the arms and pulls him up, wrapping one arm around his waist and another hand gripping his ass, Steve muffling the small moan to escape Loki's lips with a kiss. His moves his lips roughly against his, Loki holding his shoulders and moving his head in tandem. They suck and bite and groan, tongues moving against tongues. Loki bites down ferociously into Steve's bottom lip, Steve pulling away to suck on Loki's lips, feeling them swell from the pressure.

Loki breaks the kiss, gripping Steve's shoulders forcefully. His face was flushed, lips swollen from the force of the kiss, pupils blown wide. He gasps. "Bedroom?"

"Y-yeah…" Steve nods weakly in response.

Steve lifts him up off the couch, kicking his boxers aside as he wraps Loki's legs around his waist. He runs his hands up Loki's thighs, cupping his ass roughly, Loki letting out a sharp gasp. Steve pushes him up to bury his face into Loki's neck, kissing and nipping at the vein in his neck, enjoying the little whines he made.

"You learn fast."

They stumble into the bedroom, Steve tossing him down onto the bed. Steve could barely think straight. It felt as though his body was simply doing and he was watching. He flushes as Loki's eyes scan over his body, his tongue flicking over his lips.

"Y-you're still dressed…"

Loki sits up and chuckles. "So…" he smirks, pulling off his shoes—boots, Steve noticed—and then his shirt. "What would you like to do to me?" Steve swallows the lump in his throat. There were tattoos dancing from below the hem of his pants and all the way up his left side.

"Well, I—" Steve attempts to ignore the steady throb between his legs. He catches Loki's hand as he starts to unfasten his pants, climbing on top of him and pressing him down into the mattress. Steve palms him gently, Loki biting his lip. "I think I'd like to make you cum as many times as I can." Loki's eyes spark with interest as he stares up at him, his whole face and neck flushed with arousal. Steve makes quick work of his pants, pulling them slowly down the expanse of his legs—no underwear…okay—and tossing them off the bed. He grins. "Nothing to add?"

"Only that—" Loki gives him a feral grin. "That I want your delicious cock inside me."

Steve lowers his head to kiss at Loki's neck, enjoying the small noises he made when he did so. He wraps an arm around his waist and presses Loki up against him as he leans over to the nightstand, pulling out a jar of lube. Steve lowers him back down onto the bed and sits up just slightly, swiping two fingers through the slick substance. He hums and holds in a small moan as Loki's hands trace down his chest and stomach, his fingers feeling as if they were buzzing against his skin.

He pushes Loki's legs up and spreads them apart, pressing a finger against him. Steve glances up at Loki's face and smiles. "May I?"

Loki lets out a breathless laugh and closes his eyes. "Of course."

"Keep your eyes open," Steve grins. "I like the color."

"You—AHH." Loki throws his head back as Steve pushes his finger past the ring of muscles, moving it around experimentally and spreading the lube generously. He gasps and moans, his hips bucking down into Steve's hand, Steve adding the second finger. He stretches them, Loki making a small noise and gripping at the sheets, Steve taking care to move his hand slowly, his thumb brushing the underside of his erection. Steve kisses his inner thighs, Loki letting out a sharp noise when his fingers brush against a small bundle of nerves.

Loki whines as Steve pulls away from him. He swipes three fingers through the oil and pushes them in slowly, the noise escaping Loki's lips being primarily guttural. Steve pushes and stretches his fingers, Loki's legs spreading wider as he moans and writes against his touch, Steve sucking a dark mark on the pale expanse of his thigh.

"I'm ready…" Loki pants. Steve hesitates, pushing his fingers deeper and stretching them further apart, Loki eliciting another moan. "I'm ready… I am." He pushes Steve's face lightly with his thigh, grinning down at him. His eyes glimmered brilliantly, even in the dark. "Hey. Don't wuss out on me now, Steeevveee," he teases. "Or else I'll have to tie you down and have you watch me pleasure myself."

"I don't know…I think I could handle that."

He pulls his fingers away, smiling at the small hum Loki makes in response and crawls back up his body, placing small kisses across his hips and stomach, biting down lightly on a patch of flesh just under his ribs. Steve strokes the remaining lube over his arousal and growls. He kisses across Loki's chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth and running his tongue over it.

Loki's body pulls taut under his, arching up into his touch. "Bit of a tease, aren't you?" he breathes, taking Steve's face in his hands and pulling him back up to his own, kissing him and running his foot up Steve's leg.

"A tease, am I?"

Steve grins, hooking his hands under Loki's knees and aligning their hips, wrapping his legs around him. Loki's eyes flutter as his erection presses against Steve's. He runs his hands down Loki's thighs, grabbing his hips and pressing them closer together, Loki reaching up to comb his fingers through Steve's hair.

In a dizzying twist and spin, Steve lets out a weak grunt, now looking up at Loki who was grinning down at him, his fingers digging into his stomach. Loki pushes his hips back to rub his ass against Steve's cock, stretching his arms up above his head and curving his body languidly on display.

"Now who's the tease?" Steve groans, running his hands up Loki's sides. He traces his thumb over the ink on his left.

Loki lifts his hips, rubbing his ass slowly against Steve, pushing himself up and positioning himself over him and lowering himself down over the head. Steve moans, his hips thrusting up on their own and nails digging into Loki's thighs, Loki pushing himself down with a low noise as their hips meet once more.

Steve gives him a moment, allowing Loki to adjust, and letting out a small gasp when Loki starts making shallow thrusts with his hips, his nails dragging themselves down Steve's chest.

He watches him, the blood pounding in his ears as Loki lifts himself off of Steve's lap and lowers himself back down, barely moving at all. Steve was gripping at Loki's thighs and struggling to breathe. His hips were thrusting desperately to meet Loki's. He was teasing him, challenging him, Steve knew that but he wasn't sure if he should meet him head on. Steve didn't know this person (yet here they were).

"Please, I—" Steve gasps, holding back a moan. Loki grins down at him and arches a brow, moving his hips even slower. "I need you—faster. Please."

"Faster?" Loki smirks at him, rolling his hips as slowly as he possibly could. "If you want it faster, you're going to have to do it yourself." He claws down Steve's chest with a wicked grin.

Steve grasps Loki's hips and lifts him up, slamming him back down with a grunt, Loki throwing his head back in ecstasy. Steve's nerves felt as if they were ablaze. Loki was so tight. It felt as if he hadn't prepared him enough but his hips were rutting down to meet Steve's as they moved.

"God—God, yes, there…like that," Loki cries. "Harder, yes—"

Loki arches down to bite into Steve's neck, sucking harshly at the skin, Steve letting out a moan. The slow drag of Steve inside of him felt like it was too much, too intense, like it could last an eternity, an eternity of ecstasy with this stranger. Loki starts moving more earnestly, biting and sucking on Steve's neck with fever, their hips starting to create a rhythm as they move.

Steve keeps a firm—almost harsh—grip on Loki's hips as he rams into him, their gasps and moans becoming more desperate. Their bodies slide against one another with slick and sweat, Loki pushing himself up from marking up Steve's neck.

He spreads his legs wider, his hips slamming down into Steve's with equal vigor.

Loki throws his head back, his back arching, his mouth hanging open as he moans with every thrust and slap of skin on skin. His nails claw and grope at Steve's chest. Steve's nails dig into the soft flesh of his hips, his cries becoming louder and louder. A pool of heat was burning in his belly, pleasure spiking with each thrust and moan that carried throughout the room. Steve's nerves were burning with every movement Loki made, every thrust of hips and slick friction of skin, every cry and moan.

His whole body was pounding, teetering on the edge of release. Loki's legs seem to spread as far as they can go, the thrusts of their hips becoming more and more erratic, Steve ramming as deep as he can into Loki. Loki arches his back further, his hands reaching out to clench the sheets to keep his balance, his cries becoming louder and more desperate, his legs and hips starting to tremble.

"Close," he gasps. "So close."

Steve has to force his eyes to stay open, threatening to roll back into his head with every tiny movement made. The already furious pace somehow quickens, Loki letting out a deafening yell and cumming hard across Steve's stomach and chest, Steve's grip as he cums shortly after threatening to bruise.

They both collapse onto the bed, gasping and panting for breath. Loki presses his face into Steve's neck and chuckles, shifting weakly to roll onto the sheets next to him.

"Well…not many can make my legs shake like that."

Steve laughs. "Glad I could help."

Loki hums, kissing at the marks he'd left on Steve's neck and the red marks he'd raked over Steve's chest. "I think I'd rather enjoy having you enter me from behind, my face pressed into the sheets as I cry out…or perhaps with my legs thrown over your shoulders while you ram me into the mattress…" Loki grins at the way Steve's face had paled. "Something you'd like? I hope your new employer isn't cross with me for keeping you up all night."

Steve hooks a hand under Loki's knee and pulls his hips to his, flipping him onto his back. "I don't think he'll mind."

* * *

><p>First day on the job and already he was being called up to the CEO office. Steve couldn't help but wonder what he'd done. He'd barely introduced himself to the woman at the front desk before he was told to head up to the top floor. Apparently Mr. Odinson wanted a word with him. Hopefully it wasn't to ask why he was late…Steve didn't have a good excuse and he certainly didn't really want to explain how he'd spent the whole night sexing it up with a complete stranger. That would be way too embarrassing.<p>

Then again—Steve wasn't all too embarrassed by that. He'd woken up alone but he did find a new number in his contacts. Loki with a little face after the name. That meant he wanted to see Steve again which was a pleasant surprise especially since Steve wanted the same.

Still…his first day undercover and it already felt like he was under suspicion.

He steps out of the elevator only to be greeted by a gargantuan of a man who was grinning down at him. Not only was he tall but his shoulders were wide and he looked like he lifted barns for sport. Steve certainly wasn't used to that. He couldn't recall ever meeting anyone taller than him.

"You must be Mr. Rogers!" the man bellows, taking Steve's hand and shaking it forcefully. There was an odd dialect to his voice, one Steve couldn't put his finger on. He could've sworn he'd heard it before.

Steve nods, stomaching his shyness to smile. "Yes."

"Excellent! I'm Thor Odinson. My father's the CEO of the company. You didn't have any trouble at the front desk?"

"N-no, I—I didn't, umm—" Steve stumbles after the man as he motions for him to follow. His voice hitches just slightly, the cheery man continuing to smile and wave at everyone they passed by. "I wanted to apologize for being late this morning, I assure you that I'm not normally—"

"Hmm?" Thor beams at him. "No worries, my friend. First day, new job, parking is hell, you showed up didn't you?" He slaps Steve on the back and laughs, Steve grinning bashfully and forcing out a laugh as well.

Thor leads him to a huge office, motioning for him to sit. Steve smiles gratefully and takes a seat, looking around. The far wall was all windows and it had an amazing view of the city. There was rather—exotic looking art on the walls and multiple pictures sitting on the large desk in front of him. Already it certainly wasn't what he expected.

"Father will be right with you, Mondays, you know. Would you like some coffee? Hey, Barb—"

"No, no," Steve shakes his head. "Thank you though." He twiddles his thumbs anxiously, trying to keep calm. His nerves were screaming at him that despite the friendly disposition there was something amiss. Like something was going to jump out of the walls at any moment. "Umm—is there a reason Mr. Odinson wanted to see me—"

"Well then just cancel the account! I don't want to deal with those two-faced bastards if they're going to go back on the numbers we agreed on. I'm not running a charity!"

An older man—who looked remarkably like Thor—strides into the room with a grunt and waves off the group of men that had been following him, passing Steve by as he awkwardly stands in an attempt to extend his hand. Thor quickly follows his father's heels, clearing his throat in respect.

"Father—Steven Rogers is here. The new associate you wanted to see."

"Hmm?" the man turns around and gives Steve what he could only assume to be a smile, extending his hand. "Ah, yes. Good to meet you, Steven."

Steve's nose curls slightly at the use of his full name but he shakes it off. "You as well, sir."

Odin takes a seat at his desk, his secretary shuffling into the room and placing a coffee on the desk for him, quickly shuffling out the way she came. She gives Steve a small smile. "You're excused, Thor, thank you."

Thor nods and gives Steve a wink as he walks out of the room.

"That was my eldest, Thor. You'll be working closely with him during your time here. He'll be taking over the company if and when I decide to retire." The old man chuckles, sipping his coffee. "I just wanted to extend a greeting. We don't normally get too many new hires on this floor, nor do we lose many people but some weren't too happy with the budget cuts apparently so I had to let them go. Economy, you know, some things just can't be helped."

"Yes, sir."

"How respectful," Odin chuckles. "I don't get too many of you young ones in here that still know to call me 'sir'. Where are you from?"

"Manhattan, sir."

"Hmmm. So you know the city, good. I can't tell you how many numbskulls I have on this floor that feel as though being late from lunch is excused by not knowing how to get around."

"Is this the new hire?"

An elegant figure leans in the doorway, inviting himself in as he strides across the room to lean on the desk. Steve watches the figure move, the lump in his throat starting to grow. Odin sighs as the young man makes himself comfortable, hopping up onto the desk itself and crossing his legs.

"Ah, Loki. I was wondering when you'd decide to slither in to work. You could attempt to be here on time, you know."

Steve's face pales. The smile, the hair, the eyes—shit. This was the person that—from the bar—the one he'd—all night, they'd—

"Steven, this is my youngest, Loki," Odin grunts. "He'll be around the office more and more now. He's learning how to do Thor's job for when Thor takes over the company."

Steve stays rigidly still in his seat. Surely Loki had recognized him? Loki wasn't a common name was it? No, they wouldn't look exactly alike. It wasn't like he couldn't, they'd spent nearly the entire night together. He'd left his number in his phone. Shit. Steve's stomach was tightening into a knot, he felt like he was going to be sick. If Loki said anything, anything at all, it would be a terrible first impression for this job and the last thing he needed was a target on his back.

Loki smiles coyly at him and practically prowls towards Steve, extending his hand. "A pleasure, I'm sure."

He swallows the lump in his throat and shakes his hand politely, forcing a smile. "Same."

"If Loki gives you any trouble just let Thor know. He can be a—bit of a handful."

Chills run up Steve's spine as Loki's eyes spark, his smile evolving into a grin. Loki keeps a firm grip on Steve's hand and rubs his thumb sensually over his.

"I'll keep that in mind."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...already you guys like this one. Haha. Good, I'm having fun with it. Loki's of course a pain in the ass but I like writing him that way. Sort of keeps him true to the early Thor comics.**

**Steve's already got a bit of an uneasy feeling about everything. And Loki of course just wants to get in his pants lol.**

**Disclaimer: Does not own MCU**

**Warning: Language in this one (smut will continue XD)**

**Comments/critiques are welcomed!**

* * *

><p><strong>As a little sidenote-Fix You isn't abandoned, I promise. This is the first I've gotten to write in a long time (been busy with work and now packing to move) so updates are just a little slow. I got a little uninspired but I'll see what I can do. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: I did change it slightly to make Steve investigating Odinson Corporate undercover through the FBI<strong>

* * *

><p>The words being said to him were going in one ear and out the other. Odin had been going over his job description, explaining what he'd be doing while working at the company, how he'd be assisting his supervisor, but Steve could barely pay attention. His mind was still reeling. Loki had made himself comfortable on the desk, legs crossed, those vivid, green eyes never releasing their gaze on Steve. That was the only thing Steve could focus on.<p>

Why hadn't he said anything?

Steve had told him his new job was at Odinson Corporate. At least he was sure he had. What else had he said? Why let things continue the way they did? From the smug look on Loki's face it was because he thought it was funny. How was Steve to know? He'd researched a little bit on the company, he knew Odin worked with his son—Thor—but a younger son was never mentioned.

"Mr. Rogers."

Steve shakes himself from thought, looking up at his name. "Y-yes, sir." He ignores the smirk Loki gives him.

Odin clears his throat. "You're young. Young people like you are eager to jump into work, eager to please, especially in a want to climb the corporate ladder. You're already starting out at the top," Steve furrows his brow, watching the way the older man stirs his coffee so casually, "so you can only climb down." The way he said that, Steve couldn't help but glance at Loki who was frowning, staring down at the floor. "I do hope you enjoy your time here," Odin concludes, walking over to Steve and extending his hand. "Your superiors spoke very highly of you and you have an excellent track record for someone so young."

"Oh, w-well…thank you, sir."

Steve wrenches his eyes away from Loki and stands, shaking Odin's hand firmly, Loki hopping down from the desk and raising his arms above his head, stretching out his torso. Steve couldn't help but think that display was for him.

"Now…I'll have Barb show you where you'll be working and Thor will bring you up to speed on this quarter's projects," Odin re-takes his seat at his desk, shooting a look towards Loki. "Would you get to work? You're not here to laze around. Make yourself useful and tell Barb to show Mr. Rogers to his desk."

There was a slight sharp look of disgust or hurt, Steve couldn't tell which, but the sneer on Loki's mouth was saying enough. Steve keeps his eyes low and his arms plastered to his sides. Loki hums and strides past Steve, giving him a wink and blowing a small kiss, Steve's stomach twisting uncomfortably.

* * *

><p>Steve looks over his new office and runs a hand through his hair. He wasn't aware he'd be getting one. Natasha told him he'd be working at a desk, that he'd be a nobody. What the hell was going on? He jumps slightly when there's a knock on the doorframe, Thor giving him a smile as he invites himself in.<p>

"I hope it's to your liking?"

Thor keeps smiling cheerfully at him, his hands shoved into his pockets as he walks around the room. It was significantly smaller than the office he'd just been in—then again Steve didn't even expect an office—but it did have a great view.

"Well, I," Steve laughs dryly, scratching his head. "I have to confess that I wasn't expecting such a lavish welcome. The person who told me about this job, well…I don't think they were entirely honest about what it was going to be."

"Would you still have taken it?"

Steve gives him a sheepish grin. He needed to remain calm. "I don't know. This is all starting to go to my head."

Thor laughs, pulling his hands from his pockets and placing them on his hips. Steve was already enjoying this guy. He was quite possibly the most cheerful person Steve had ever encountered. Thor looks around the office, walking slowly across the room. "Don't worry. It's not a hard job," he hums, looking over the desk. Thor flashes him a grin. "It's just the people you have to deal with."

Steve nearly shudders from the memories of the previous night. "May I ask-" Thor turns to face him, raising a brow. "What exactly qualifies me for this job?"

"Well, uhh—your military background, of course."

"I didn't work a desk job in the military," Steve furrows his brow. "I was a field operative—taken out of service for a shot to the leg. And I don't see what good a military dog like me is going to do your company. Especially not this high up."

"No, no," Thor raises his hands. "You misunderstand…this job—your job—is specific to the military. We saw to that."

"I don't—I'm not following."

"We're foreigners," Thor grins, "we don't know shit about American military. But unfortunately to keep up with the big boys we need as many military contracts as we can get. You studied American Military History in community college as well as many courses on politics and the military and how they intertwine in this country. You were the only one in your entire military training to receive perfect marks on your exams and—from this so called person that recommended you to us—we've been told that when you're given a job you don't quit. You're a problem solver."

Steve blinks, crossing his arms. "So…this really is just a desk job. I'll be shuffling through paperwork just to work out negotiations on contracts?"

Thor shrugs. "Basically. Strictly political. Hell, you'll even have to attend a few banquets, shake some hands, show up at some charities…like I said—the people are the worst part."

"And I thought Afghanistan was hell."

Thor throws his head back and laughs, clapping his hands together. He grins at Steve who grins at him in response. "Excellent!" He pats Steve roughly on the back. "You are most amusing. I'll enjoy having you here."

"Thor," the woman called Barb pokes her head in. He turns and gives her a smile. "Your father is on the line with the men from the Parker account. He wants you in the office to help with the negotiations."

He waves her off and sighs, walking towards the door. "Alright, alright, tell the old man I'll be right there." Thor turns to face Steve, continuing his trek towards the door. "Oh, Steven, there are some employee contracts in your desk for you to go over and sign, just have them filed into HR by the end of the day."

"Will do."

Steve sighs and walks around his new office with a frown. Certainly not what he expected. In fact—WAY more than he expected. An office, top floor, charity events, political contracts—he was going to have to have a serious talk with Natasha. He sits down at his desk and groans, rubbing his eyes. What was he getting into? He signed up for a desk job, not an executive position. Steve figured he'd be answering phones or copying reports into a system all while investigating what exactly it was that the FBI wanted him to find.

There was no way he was qualified for this.

He opens the top drawer of his desk and pulls out what seemed to be at least five thick packets of paperwork. Steve sighs and closes his eyes. At least this was all he was being told to do today. Plus the work day ended at five so he wasn't going to end up stuck in the office all night. He was starting to feel uneasy.

"Knock, knock," a voice purrs, knocking on the doorframe. Steve lifts his eyes from his paperwork and pales. Loki pushes the door closed behind him and strides into the room, looking around the office.

Speaking of uneasy…

"Ohhh," Loki hums. "Very nice. I don't even have my own office." Steve watches the way he moves, his eyes glancing at his hips, the way they swayed as walked. He tries to ignore the lump in his throat. "Are we admiring something, Mr. Rogers?" Loki grins, stopping to lean over his desk.

"What do you want?" he snaps, trying to keep his tone steady.

Loki frowns. "Well. I don't think that's anyway to treat me. Especially not after last night-"

"Look, I—I don't want any trouble, okay?" Steve stammers. He could barely look at him, he was far too embarrassed and he wished he could explain that without sounding like an ass. "If I'd known—last night, in the bar, if you'd told me that—I would have never-"

"Did you not have as much fun as you were letting on?" Loki invites himself to sit on the desk, leaning back on his arms. "We went on for so many hours we both needed a sandwich to keep up the energy to fuck-"

"Please, I-" Steve flushes a deep shade of red, loosening his tie. He glances nervously at the door. "I don't want your brother or—or your father finding out-" And especially not his superiors.

"He's not my father!"

Steve bites his lip. Loki sighs, practically laying himself across his desk and giving him a coy smile. Steve forces a small smile in response. "Look…I'm not trying to upset you, it's just—you were the last person I was expecting to see here-"

"I have bruises you know," Loki purrs. He reaches out to pull Steve's tie from his blazer. He teases the fabric between his fingers, licking his lips. "Yummy ones…all over my hips and thighs…" Loki glances at Steve's neck and grins. "How did you hide the ones I gave you?"

Steve was starting to get the feeling that Loki was ignoring everything he was trying to say. "Concealer. I—I used to get rings under my eyes. Insomnia."

"Hmmm. Not from sleeping with employer's sons I hope."

Loki flashes him another grin, Steve frowning at him. "Loki, I—if I'd known who you were I'm not so sure things would've happened the way they did last night. I don't want things to be—weird between us, especially if we're going to have to work together."

"At least we're on the same page," he hums, rolling onto his stomach and on top of Steve's paperwork. Steve furrows his brow and watches him as he plays with his tie, placing the fabric to his nose. "If we're going to work together we could at least have a little fun."

"I…I'm—I'm sorry?"

Steve watches him push himself up off the desk in a fluid motion, prowling around to where Steve was seated. Loki's eyes scan over his body as he walks around the chair. He runs a hand through Steve's hair and grins. Steve tries swallowing the lump in his throat, Loki running his fingers over his jaw like a whisper. It was like being cornered. Steve couldn't help but feel like he was suddenly relating to all those smaller animals on his nature shows. Loki sits on the desk and faces him, using his legs to pull Steve and the chair closer.

"How about right here, on the desk? Or maybe you'd prefer an empty office on a less populated floor?" Loki grins at him. "I, however, always like the adrenaline that comes from someone walking in at any moment."

"Wh-what? I-I-I-"

Loki throws his heels over Steve's shoulders to draw him in, Steve placing his hands on Loki's thighs to keep himself from being pulled any further. "Oh, how yummy. You know…bruises don't last forever-"

"B-but, I-"

"You could re-bruise my skin, mark me over the old bites and handprints," Loki raises his brow at Steve's reaction, Steve's breath hitching in his throat. "Your mouth is watering, isn't it? Imagining the kind of noises I'd make as you bite into flesh already swollen by your teeth."

Steve closes his eyes, trying to ignore the way Loki's fingers were raking over his hair.

"You'd like to bury your face into me, wouldn't you? Taking me with your mouth and looking up to watch my face in ecstasy? My teeth drawing blood from my lip as I try not to scream-"

"STOP! Stop, I-" Steve pushes his chair back, taking a deep breath. Blood was already pounding in his ears. "We can't do this, okay? Last night was," Loki smirks, raising his brow, "amazing. It really was. But I need this job and I don't want to ruin my chances by being pegged as some kind of sex offender. I like you, I really do, you're—beautiful." Steve hesitates, noting the look of shock Loki gives him. "But I think it's better if we're just—friends."

"Friends?" Loki smirks, hopping off the desk and backing Steve into the window. "Like…friends with benefits? Fuck buddies?"

Steve scowls. "N-no, I—I don't do that sort of thing. I'd like to be friends…just friends."

Loki drops to his knees between Steve's legs, gripping just above his knees and rubbing his thumbs into him. Steve's face pales and blushes at the same time. "Are you sure? I think you're lying to yourself, Steve Rogers." Loki's voice was so smooth and rich. It felt like it was traveling in waves over Steve's body, shooting up his spine and back down between his legs.

"No, I'm not," Steve tries keeping his own voice steady. "I can't—we can't—we can't do this. It's—inappropriate."

"Oh really?" Loki grins. He runs his hands slowly up Steve's thighs, enjoying the way Steve shudders. "I'd hate to leave you in such a state though. From where I'm sitting you're half hard already-" Loki's fingers swiftly make their way to Steve's belt, Steve jumping out of his seat in a panic and ending up toppling onto the floor. Loki sits back on his haunches and laughs at him.

There's a knock at the door, Thor's voice on the other side.

Steve pushes himself up and grabs for the desk, pulling himself to his feet. "Coming!"

Loki hums, running his hand up Steve's calf. "Not yet you're not-"

"Knock it off," Steve hisses, pulling away from him as quickly as he can. He straightens himself up and slicks his hair back with one hand, opening the door with the other. Thor smiles at him. "Sorry…just wanted to—uhh—concentrate…" He raises his brow at the folders Thor holds out.

"Here, father asked me to give these to you," Thor explains. "They're a few of the old contracts we need you to review before you get started on any new ones. Don't worry, they're not long, and you can take copies home overnight if you want to review them. Just have a synopsis ready by Wednesday." He raises his eyes from Steve, quirking a brow. "Oh, Loki," Steve glances behind him where Loki had made himself comfortable in his chair, "there you are. You're not giving him any trouble are you?"

"Not at all," Loki purrs, crossing his legs. "I was simply introducing myself."

Thor snorts. Somehow Steve got the feeling the older brother didn't believe that. "Good. I do have some paperwork in my office that you could sort through."

Loki hums, pushing himself up from the chair and walking towards them, yawning visibly. "Very well." He gives Steve a smirk, brushing past him. "Nice to meet you, Steve."

Steve shudders.

"He doesn't mean any harm," Thor sighs. He rolls his eyes once Loki's gone, stepping further into the room and placing the folders on Steve's desk. "Just likes messing with people, you know. Best thing to do is ignore him." Something told Steve that wasn't going to help.

He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck to try and get his blood to calm down. It was still pounding in his ears and attempting to in other places. Steve runs a hand through his hair. He sits back down in his chair and pulls it back up to his desk, looking over the now added paperwork. "So uhh—what is it I'm supposed to do with these?"

Thor looks up from his pacing and smiles. "Hmm? Oh, well, you'll read through each of them, make any changes you think are necessary, review all the numbers and make sure they'll work with this quarter's budget, and present them to the board with any and all changes as well as reasons to keep the contract or terminate it."

"S-so…I'll need—I'll need to look at this quarter's budget and—and all the information on the clients-"

"You'll be given a company computer as well as an employee code and password for you to access anything you need." Thor walks up to the desk, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it. I know I still am." He grins.

* * *

><p>Steve gives up on waiting, deciding it was better to just leave the packets on the desk for HR to find rather than to wait for someone to come back, if they ever were. Apparently the people here took eight to five rather seriously. He re-checks his briefcase to make sure he had everything he needed—the files he was supposed to go over, employee handbook, and his new work laptop which he was extremely grateful for. Most days his computer at home felt like it was a living fossil.<p>

None of this seemed right.

He was barely 27 years old. Even if he wasn't undercover this all seemed a little ridiculous. There was no way he had the qualifications to take on such a political and business oriented job and it was making him uncomfortable. He wanted to tell them there'd been some kind of mistake, wanted to clear the air about whatever they thought qualified him to take on this work load but he had an investigation to carry out and they were practically handing him everything he needed.

Still…this seemed too easy. What would happen to him if they found out he was FBI?

Steve presses the button for the elevator, checking his watch. He'd have to pick something up for dinner. All the anxiety about getting this new job and he'd forgotten to go food shopping. He steps into the elevator, pressing the button for the lobby and sighing, running a hand over his face. Things wouldn't be so unnerving if it weren't for the seriousness of the job and-

A hand catches the doors as they start to close, "I apologize for having to delay you." Loki grins at him, standing in front of the elevator doors as they close. Steve could feel his blood run cold. "Did you have a nice first day?" Loki steps towards him, Steve backing into the wall.

"I—I can't say I did."

"Ohh," Loki frowns, stepping closer. "Why's that?"

"Well I think it's safe to say that you're starting to overstep your—uhh—friendly welcome."

"Tch. And here I was going to invite myself to spend another night in your bed." Loki presses Steve into the wall, his hand on his chest. "I don't get the feeling you'll be able to resist my offers for very long."

Steve scowls at him. "I think I can resist long enough."

"Do you?" Loki hums. He presses his lips to the base of Steve's jaw. "The way I got you riled up this morning…I don't think it takes much." Loki pushes his knee between Steve's legs—Steve very much aware of the way their hips were pressing together—and moves his lips down the bone of his jaw slowly.

He grabs Loki's shoulders firmly, pushing him away at arm's length. "I told you that I'm not interested, okay?" The elevator dings, the doors opening and Steve pushing past him. He keeps his head low and strides quickly towards the parking garage. Steve didn't dare look back to see if he was being followed.

All he wanted was to get in his car and get home.

"I'm not so sure I believe that."

Steve ignores him, continuing towards his car. He digs in his pocket for his keys, tucking his briefcase under one arm in an attempt to unlock his door, Loki leaning against it as he tries to open it. Steve scowls at him and sets his briefcase on top of the car.

"Actually…I don't believe that at all."

"What is it with you?" Steve snaps. "Do you not understand that I'm not comfortable with you-"

"No," Loki hums, smiling pleasantly. "I just don't understand why."

"Why?"

"Yes. I'd like to know why." He leans casually against the car, looking over his nails and talking in a tone that seemed as if this were a conversation over coffee. Maybe that was what made Steve's stomach twist whenever he talked. Loki talked so confidently as if he already had this conversation mapped out the way he wanted.

"B-but I—I told you why. In the office I-I told you that I—I wasn't comfortable-"

"Comfortable, you keep using that word," Loki smirks. "You weren't comfortable with taking me home last night to begin with so I don't see what's so different now."

"The fact that you're my employer's son!" Steve yells, taking a deep breath and stepping away from the other man. "Are you just not understanding that I don't want to jeopardize my reputation? I'm young and unfortunately for me it can be fucked up just by talking to the wrong people at the wrong time." He needed to watch what he said, just needed to keep acting like this was about sleeping with the wrong person. For all he knew Loki was already on to him.

Loki laughs, snorting and shaking his head. "You're not listening-"

"No…" Steve turns on him, raising his finger threateningly. "You're not-"

"What did Odin say to you?"

Steve furrows his brow. "Wh-what? I-"

"This morning, what did he say to you?" Loki rolls his eyes when Steve doesn't answer. "He told you that you could only climb down from where you are now…" he smirks, looking away, "or pushed."

"And you intend to push me?"

"Oh please…"

"So what then? I'm just supposed to along with your little game? Despite the impression you may have of me I don't sleep with total strangers for personal gain. You knew who I was before we even left the bar last night that's why I'm not going along with your little charade, you played me, and if it weren't for your constant harassment today I would've liked to know why!"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I simply liked the sex?"

Steve rolls his eyes. "Loki, that's not-"

"I don't recall any recent lovers giving me such a rocking orgasm…and I certainly don't recall being given multiple rocking orgasms in a single night," Loki pulls away from the door, walking towards him. "You're like an animal in bed, Steve. Quite alluring from having such a quiet disposition." Loki licks his lips. "Who could blame me for pursuing something I want? You?" He smirks. "You were the one who gave me that advice in the first place."

"You know that wasn't what I meant…"

"Perhaps not," he hums, walking around him, his fingers glazing over his arms, shoulders, and chest. "But I have a habit of choosing a favorite toy…and you're my lucky contender. I won't give up so easily, Steven." Steve cringes at the sound of his full name.

"Look…" he sighs, rolling his shoulders. "You're really attractive, alright? And to be honest I wouldn't mind sleeping around with you if I knew it was going somewhere. But you don't want it to go somewhere, you've made that very obvious." Loki looks him over and smirks. "For what it's worth I do think you're beautiful and—yeah, you're probably the best sex I've had in a long time. Just—don't twist my arm on this, alright? I guess I'll…see you later."

Steve opens the door to his car—finally—and tosses his briefcase inside, Loki stepping back as he starts the ignition. He rolls down his window and pulls out of the parking space. Steve glances at Loki while pulling away, giving him a small smile.

"Did he tell you why the others left?" Loki calls after him. Steve stops the car short, looking back at him. "What did he tell you, Rogers? That they climbed down themselves? Or were they pushed?" Steve furrows his brow, watching him laugh to himself. Loki grins, blowing him a kiss.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Steve sits down with his third grilled cheese sandwich and rubs his eyes, looking over the reports once again. Nothing about them made sense. They were military contracts being funded by unlisted political groups for mass amounts of funding that he couldn't match up to anything in the budget. He was a soldier and history major in college as well as a low ranking rookie FBI agent. There was no way he was ever going to be qualified for this job not to mention figure out what the hell he was looking for.<p>

The Odinson Corporation had a few contracts and stock holders in the past that were a little less than legal since they were from overseas. Even more so because apparently there was an incident in which the usage for the money being funded was not listed anywhere within the contracts. That seemed to be what Steve was dealing with here. He wasn't even sure if these were for the American military or not.

He sighs, tossing the crust of his sandwich onto the plate. What was the point? He was never going to be able to understand any of this business lingo or whatever it was by Wednesday much less have a report for his superiors at the end of the first two weeks. For God's sakes he was only in community college for two years. The most business oriented class he had was a history about American monopolies. Even then it wasn't very informative. It was more political than anything. Maybe that was the point though…all these big businesses revolved around politics and status.

Even the eldest—Thor—had said that Steve was to be more concerned about dealing with people.

But he'd also said that even he didn't have a full grasp on everything that was going on. He was cheery but he didn't come off as a numbskull. If he was being schooled in business he'd be able to recognize if something was up. Unless he already knew.

Steve pinches his nose. He was just going to have to tell them that this job wasn't for him. Steve wanted to paint, he wanted to be a history teacher, hell, he could even settle for a military desk job. Just not this. Natasha of course would never let him live it down—especially with all the trouble she must have gone through—but Steve didn't need a reputation to grade half-legible essays written by fifteen year olds. And he certainly didn't need the kind of stress that came from working undercover.

His phone buzzes. Steve furrows his brow and checks the clock. Nearly 4AM. He opens his messages and sighs.

**Loki ;-):** Late night? 3:56AM

Steve doesn't answer. He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes, figuring he should call it a night. Still…he couldn't shake the feeling that things were a lot shadier than they were supposed to be. He frowns, looking at his phone again. Steve could be wrong, but—it was starting to feel like Loki knew about it.

He opens the local newspapers' website and types in 'Loki Odinson.' Steve frowns when he doesn't come up with any results. He opens a search engine for the entire news broadcast and types the name in again only to come up with the same results—none. Frustrated, Steve opens up Google, typing Loki's name into there. It pulled up multiple similarities—to both the Norse god of mischief as well as the Odinson Corporation—but nothing on the young man. That didn't make any sense though. Even Odin had introduced Loki as his youngest son…

"_He's not my father!"_

Steve places a hand to his mouth, leaning forward, and furrowing his brow. Either Odin didn't want anyone knowing about son number two or…Loki wasn't the man's real name. He couldn't decide which sounded crazier.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not good at writing smut...it takes me forever. But I love it. Porn with a plot, just what I need. We Steve/Loki fans...we don't get a lot of good smut. Hopefully this is decent enough to sedate some of you. ****I also wasn't feeling so good tonight...my nerves have been a little shot lately so creativity has been a little dry.**

**Enjoy though! The plot thickens~**

**Disclaimer: Does not own MCU**

**Warning: Smut**

**Comments/critiques are welcomed!**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: I did change it slightly to make Steve investigating Odinson Corporate undercover through the FBI<strong>

* * *

><p>The woman at the front desk hands Steve his new ID badge, wishing him a good day. He thanks her and does the same. A badge to get past security, a code to access the top floors of the building, various file rooms, documents on his computer…they were just making this easier and easier. Despite everyone treating him with calm behavior he couldn't help but suspect something was up.<p>

Steve sighs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He'd been up all night trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with these contracts. All of them seemed completely ridiculous and none of the numbers were matching up. He had to be overlooking something.

"Hold the elevator!"

He runs to catch it, stepping into a significantly full car. Steve couldn't even estimate how many people worked here. There were nearly a hundred floors and he worked on the top. Not a lot of people seemed to work on his floor though. There were a ton of offices, including his, and a few groups of cubicles and free-lancing desks, but Steve didn't even think half the offices were occupied.

No one was waiting on him today, which was nice and less stress-inducing. Steve didn't like the thought of making people wait. Thor was nice enough about it yesterday but the guy seemed like he'd have his hands full training to run a billion dollar company.

Steve had at least done a little research on the main competitors for Odinson Corporate. Most were large, very similar companies, that were family owned and based in Europe, mainly London and Stockholm. The only local company that was proving to be any kind of notable threat was Stark Industries. Steve had recognized that one since the owner—Tony Stark—was in the paper quite a lot. He was also huge in the weapons and science department, something Odinson Corporate was highly popular for as well.

"Good morning, Steve!" Thor yells with a smile as Steve walks by his open office. Steve smiles and waves at him in response. He pauses when he hears Thor laugh and apologize over the phone, explaining that he'd thought he'd put the receiver on mute. Steve smiles to himself, shaking his head.

He reaches his office, Steve looking around and furrowing his brow. He was half expecting an ambush at any time. In fact—not seeing Loki at all was making him more nervous. Steve closes his door quickly and locks it, sighing. Maybe today he could go without the constant distraction. Of course that just meant trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to be doing.

"Good morning," Loki purrs. He turns himself around to face Steve from his chair.

"Shit," Steve mumbles. He takes a deep breath and walks towards his desk, setting down his briefcase and unpacking what he needed. Thor had said the best thing to do was to ignore Loki and that was just what Steve was going to have to do. He walks around the desk and sighs, realizing he didn't want to stand all day. "Can I have my chair back?"

"Not even going to say 'good morning' to me?"

"Good morning, Loki," Steve frowns. "May I please have my chair?"

"You don't want to sit in my lap?"

"Not particularly. I have a lot of work to do."

Loki relaxes his expression, setting his legs up on the desk and re-crossing them. Steve sighs. As much as he hated to admit it, he was losing his patience. It was hard enough not giving in to Loki's advances now he had to deal with him being a pain in the ass as well.

"Do you not like me anymore, Steve?"

"Quite the contrary, you're giving me a rager, right now," Steve replies dully. A smile tugs at Loki's upper lip. "Now, please…I'm too exhausted to fight with you. Are you going to let me use my desk or do I have to find an empty office to work in?"

He quirks a brow and smiles, sliding out of the chair and allowing Steve to take a seat. Of course the moment Steve sits down Loki slips onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Loki places a kiss on the collar of his shirt. He looks into Steve's face and keeps his expression very neutral, his fingers teasing the nape of his neck.

"I want you."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Yes, you've made that clear."

Loki grins, pulling Steve's face to his and shoving his tongue between his lips. Steve tenses. His eyes frantically shoot towards the door, Loki placing a hand on the side of his face to pull his head back down to him. Loki moves his torso against him, Steve making a small noise, Loki keeping a firm grip on his face with both hands. Steve keeps his hands gripped on the chair. He couldn't do this, not here, not now, this was wrong—Steve kept repeating that in his head. Steve breathes slowly, holding in any noises that threatened to escape his throat. He didn't want to goad him on. He needed to figure out how to get away. Loki sucks on his bottom lip, rolling the swollen flesh between his teeth.

Steve's hands fly to his waist.

He presses Loki against him, humming as his tongue moves against his. Steve moans when Loki tugs on his hair and kneads his fingers into his scalp, his ass rubbing into Steve's lap. Loki turns his head to the side, opening the kiss further. Steve runs his hand up Loki's thigh and grips his hip. Loki moans into his mouth.

"STOP IT!" Steve stands, pushing him off, Loki catching himself on the desk. "I've been nice, alright? And I thought I made my position with you last night clear!"

"Yes…" Loki smirks. "You want me and I want you."

"That's not what I said."

"Then what did you say?"

"I said that I would've liked to pursue a relationship with you. But due to our current professional status I think that would be inappropriate-"

Loki grins. "Forbidden?"

"I didn't-"

"Star-crossed lovers?"

"Loki…"

"We have a connection, Steven, no denying that. You're the one acting constipated."

Steve opens his mouth to retort, a loud knock coming from the door. He sighs, rubbing his temple. The only thing Steve had to act constipated about was this ridiculous job. Steve opens the door and forces a smile. "Sorry. I was—just trying to get everything situated."

Thor smiles back at him and nods. "No, no, my apologies…I don't mean to disrupt you, I know you must be busy-" His eyes rise to the other man in the room. "Loki. And here I thought you decided not to come in." Thor furrows his brow. "What are you doing in here? I told you to leave Steve to figuring out things on his own."

"As—riveting—as that sounds," Loki sighs, pulling away from Steve's desk. "I'm simply making sure he received as welcome as a greeting today as he did yesterday."

"I'm sure you were," Thor answers gruffly. He gives Loki a look that Steve could only describe as a big brother stare, Loki simply snorting and brushing it off. Thor smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry if he's bothering you…Loki just likes pushing people's buttons."

Steve glances back at the smaller man. "So I've learned." Loki smirks at him.

"Well…I came here to tell you that my father requires you to sit in with us during a presentation today."

"Presentation?"

Thor nods, smiling. "Like what you'll being doing tomorrow." Steve's stomach lurches at the thought. "Don't worry though…today the directors will be there but only over the phone. I'm not sure if they'll do the same for yours tomorrow but father figured it would help you get a grasp on what the board is expecting."

Steve forces a smile. "Al-alright…that doesn't sound too bad."

"Great!" Thor grins, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "The presentation is at one. It's on the 65th floor, Conference Room A." Thor furrows his brow, looking away. "Hmm…no, no, that's not right…maybe it was Conference Floor A, room 65…"

Loki scoffs, rolling his eyes.

Thor looks up at Steve and smiles. "I'll go ask Barb. You'll be sitting in is all, no need to be nervous. Just make sure you're done reviewing those contracts by tomorrow." He disappears from the room, Steve rubbing a hand over his face.

There was no way he was going to be ready by tomorrow.

"Not the brightest bulb, my brother," Loki hums, brushing Steve's arm with his as he passes him by. He smirks, eyes glinting as they study him, making Steve more and more nervous. Loki taps a finger to his lips. "I wonder, Rogers…if you know what you've gotten yourself into? After all…you could always climb down." Loki strolls out of the room, his hips cocking slightly as he moves. "It's much easier than falling on your ass."

* * *

><p>Sitting in on the conference call had been almost painful. The gentleman presenting his contracts not only nervously babbled through the entire thing but Steve got the sense he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to be talking about. There were several people on the call, the only physical people that had been in the room being himself, Mr. Odinson, and Thor. When the presentation was over, the people over the phone asked several questions, none of which Steve could recall the man being able to answer. Once everyone seemed to run out of things to say Mr. Odinson apologized to the board members on the phone and gruffly excused the man from the room, hanging up the call.<p>

"_That gentleman has worked for this company for five years," Odin sighs, sipping his water. "And he had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Here I thought he was ready. Apparently I was wrong."_

_Thor clears his throat. "Well this is a change of scenery for him, father. Some have a hard time adjusting when they're required to present."_

Steve had almost been tempted to ask what the man's position was before.

However, out of everyone in the room, the only one who had thanked the man for his time was Thor. It wasn't exactly surprising, considering his friendly disposition. Steve, though, was surprised because he had been so genuine and almost apologetic.

After excusing himself from the conference room Steve had quickly fled to his new office, collecting his contracts and deciding to continue his work in the file room until the end of the day. Nobody seemed to find the need to bother him in there but he was sure Loki would eventually. Besides…maybe he'd be able to find something worth looking into.

Steve was just going to have to call his superiors and ask what it was they were looking for. What kind of proof they needed for whatever it was Odinson Corporate was being suspected of. There was no way of telling whether he was doing what he was supposed to. The assignment already seemed rather vague, the contracts didn't make sense, the numbers didn't add up—and continuing to make the argument that he was in no way qualified for this job was going to get old fast. Two of the people controlling his fate here seemed to be convinced that he was. Steve just wanted more than a recitation of his resume and references to tell him why.

He also wanted an assignment a little less cryptic than going undercover at a desk job.

"So…" Steve jumps when he hears a voice behind him. Loki grins at him from the doorway. Steve rolls his eyes. He invites himself in, Steve continuing his casual snooping. "How was your meeting?"

Loki frowns when he doesn't answer.

Steve pulls out a file and flips through it, ignoring Loki as he paces around the room, scuffing his shoes on the floor. It was to elicit some kind of reaction—Steve knew that—he just didn't know Loki wasn't above resorting to acting like a twelve year old. Loki opens one of the file drawers and slams it closed. Steve takes a deep breath. Loki opens another drawer and runs his hand along the top of the files, the manila smacking against one another. Steve shoots him an irritable look. "What do you want?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Loki grins. He looks over Steve's shoulder, quirking a brow. Steve does his best to ignore him. "Having trouble?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Loki hums, moving around him and keeping his hips close to his, resting his hand next to Steve's as his eyes look over the papers Steve was reading. "No wonder you're grumpy…I'd be grumpy if I had to work on this stuff too…and so tense…" Loki chews on his lip. He smiles and reaches out to brush Steve's hair from his face. "I could relieve the tension if you'd like-"

"Stop!" Steve catches his wrist, Loki tugging slightly in an attempt to pull away. He keeps a hold of him, scowling at the way he was watching him. "I don't need your help, alright? The last thing I need is you trying to—seduce me every minute I could be trying to piece all of this nonsense together!" He glares at him, expecting some kind of sarcastic retort but instead just watching Loki blink, those green eyes studying his face.

"You have no idea what you're doing…do you?"

Steve sighs, letting go of Loki's wrist. He winces when Loki rubs where he'd gripped him. "Sorry," he mumbles, turning away to clean up his papers, putting the files back where they belonged. "I didn't mean to—I mean—sometimes I don't know my own strength…"

Loki watches him, curiosity playing with his expressions. "You don't have to apologize. I don't get the aura that you'd ever try to hurt me, Mr. Rogers." He smiles, picking up one of the contracts Steve was supposed to be reviewing. "I wouldn't bring this one back up for renewal if I were you."

"I-" Steve furrows his brow, glancing at the label. "Why not?" Loki shrugs. "As…as long as we crunch down numbers for next quarter and request an advance payment for renewal I couldn't find anything wrong with it-"

"Senator Chase, one of the men a part of this contract, has been dealing weapons from both Stark and Hammer Industries as well as several European companies. He sells them to the military for profit and compares the technology, selling them back to rivaling companies."

Steve takes the file from him and flips through it, frowning. That was definitely something to look into. He just didn't know how he- "Where does it—how—?"

"Did you not research any of the names in the contracts, Steven?" Loki grins.

"They were random, though, none of them seemed associated with—whatever the contracts are for."

"Whatever they're for? They're military contracts, a senator shouldn't be involved with them at all."

"But you just-"

"Tch," Loki clicks his tongue, picking up another and looking it over. "You really don't know what you're doing…" He paces around Steve and hums. "Well…at least you're pretty." Steve sighs. He pinches the bridge of his nose, realizing he'd have to start all over, pay closer attention to—well, apparently to things not even stated in the contracts themselves. "I could help you, you know."

Steve opens his eyes, looking to Loki. He was flipping through the pages nonchalantly and leaning against the wall. "You would-" Steve furrows his brow. Of course. Loki knew he was struggling from the beginning he'd made that much clear. "Why?"

Loki looks up with a smirk. His eyes were gleaming. "Because…I want to see the look on the old man's face when you succeed." Loki closes the file without looking away from Steve, handing it back to him. "I of course will require something in return-"

"Let me guess-" He scowls, Loki crossing his arms and cocking his hips to the side. "So this is what it's resorting to? Blackmailing me for sex? You told me it was good but I didn't know you were desperate-"

"Desperate?!" Loki snaps, his eyes burning into Steve's face. "I could go out right now and find five of you to fuck me in the ass just to satisfy my nerves. But none of them are going to make me scream and writhe for my release. Now I'm getting a little tired of this game of cat and mouse…I chose you in that bar because I knew you were coming to work here and I knew you needed a little confidence boost." Loki sighs, the sharpness of his tone starting to dull. "You're lonely, Steve, and you don't deserve to be."

"Lonely?" Steve frowns. "I'm not lonely. Why would you think that I'm-?" His voice cracks, Loki's eyes telling him there was no point in arguing.

Loki steps forward, placing a hand on Steve's arm, searching his face for his eyes. "I just want to have a little fun with you. Can you blame me for that? And hey—you get to keep this shit pile of a job, right? Money _and_ sex. The American Dream."

All of the alarms were ringing in Steve's head. He couldn't do this. He was an FBI agent, he was working undercover, this man was the son of the CEO of the company he was investigating.

"This is still highly inappropriate-"

"Odin's not my father, Steve," Loki smirks. "And you can take this deal or not, I don't really care either way. You said you wanted to keep this job though and I'm giving you a way to do that. But…if you'd rather fail on your own at least there won't be an excuse not to see me."

Steve sighs, covering his face with his hands. Without Loki's help he may never get anywhere with the investigation…and trading information for sex which he wanted…almost as desperately as Loki seemed to. He looks up, Loki grinning smugly at him, as if he already knew his answer. Steve was sure he already did.

"Your place or mine?"

* * *

><p>Loki steps into Steve's apartment and looks around with a smile, Steve offering to take his jacket. He obliges, his eyes glinting that look that had caught Steve's interest in the bar in the first place. Steve watches him walk around, his eyes scanning over him, watching the way his legs and hips moved in those pants. He could've sworn they were tighter than the last pair. Loki catches his eye and smirks.<p>

He motions him to come closer, Steve setting his briefcase aside and doing so, Loki taking a hold of his tie and pulling him forward.

"So…" Loki hums, teasing the fabric between his fingers. "What made you change your mind?"

"Change my mind?" Steve chuckles. "I didn't."

Loki grins, "And here I thought I was too much for you."

Steve smirks.

He pulls away from him, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his blazer, tossing it over the back of the couch. He looks around and sighs. They'd already done this once so he didn't know why he still felt like he needed to hold back. Steve shakes his head, glancing behind him where Loki was standing and watching him thoughtfully, arms behind his back.

"So, uhh-" Steve loosens his tie some more, trying to swallow. "It's still early. If you're hungry we c-could order a—a pizza or-" he voice cracks slightly, Loki moving towards him. "I don't have a lot of food here and—and I guess I should've asked if you w-wanted to go out-"

"You're still shy."

"I-I d-don't mean to be…" Steve had too much on his mind, too much at stake, and the only thing Loki was interested in was sex. His body was screaming at him to just go with it, to take the bait, but Steve still had a deadline. He still had an investigation to do.

Loki laughs lightly, genuinely, kissing just under his jaw. Steve sighs at the feeling and wraps his arms loosely around Loki's waist, hips jumping slightly when Loki playfully nips at an old bruise.

"You're in charge tonight," he purrs, kissing Steve's throat as he draws away. "Anything you want, anything you can think of, I'm yours. I won't fight you for dominance and I won't try to pin you down. I want to see what you can do." Loki looks up at him, Steve practically melting from the color of those eyes. "How does that sound?"

Loki smirks, Steve running his fingers through his hair to the back of his neck, pulling his face to his and kissing him. Their lips move in tandem, simply enjoying the taste of the other. Loki wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders. Steve wraps one arm around his waist, his other hand tangling in his hair. He forces Loki's head to the side to kiss him more open. Steve presses his tongue to his lips, Loki smiling against the kiss, parting them.

There was a taste to him. It was cold, almost metallic, but it was also smooth and a little sweet—like drinking water after a peppermint or taking a deep breath during winter. He drags his tongue through Loki's mouth and across his lips, down over his jaw and neck, teeth grazing over sensitive skin. Loki gasps and it sends a jolt through Steve's body. Even his skin felt cool to taste.

"No, no, I-" Steve pushes Loki away, shaking his head. "I can't do this."

"Steve-"

"No, I—you said you were going to help me-"

Loki sighs, "Yes…in exchange for helping me with my own personal needs."

"Which could end up with us pulling another all-nighter," Steve frowns, walking past him to his briefcase. Loki watches him, calmly, Steve setting himself up at his desk and looking behind him irritably. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"I thought you didn't want this job?" Loki asks.

"Well, I-" Steve hesitates, catching his tongue. "It's better than nothing."

Steve finishes unpacking his bag, looking over his documents and starting up his laptop, pausing when Loki places a hand on his wrist. He shoots a look up at him, expecting that feral sort of grin or a childish retort, but Loki just watches him. He runs his thumb over Steve's, slowly, as if he were thinking through what he was going to say.

"Steve…I told you that I don't normally pick people up in bars. To be honest not a lot of people strike my more personal fancies. But I like you. When I said I'd help you I meant it, but I expect my end of the deal as well."

He sighs, looking up from his computer with a scowl. "I didn't say that I wouldn't, I just said-"

Loki leans against the desk, running a hand over his hair. "You're a good person…I can tell. By the way you touch me, how polite you are—I realize I'm being a little unorthodox but I've found something good and I don't want to let it go that easy. You wanted to see me again didn't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I can't explain what it is about you physically…but I'm addicted. Your touch, the way your fingers feel on my skin, it's like—I'm burning. You burn me, Steve," Loki touches his bottom lip, smiling. "And I think I burn you too."

Steve smirks, "So this isn't just about you getting laid?"

"I like you, Rogers, I really do. And not just because you give me orgasms that feel like I'm being hit by lightning."

"Thanks for the compliment," Steve grins. "But it still just sounds you're only interested in me for being good at what I do."

"You do it with meaning though," Loki hums. He pulls on Steve's tie, pulling him up out of his seat. Loki places a kiss on his chin and loosens the tie, tossing it away. "You can't find too many lovers nowadays that get off on getting you off." He presses his body against his, pressing a kiss to his ear. "Just one round. Then we can order that pizza and I'll show you my more business oriented tricks."

Steve grabs Loki's ass and pulls him up, hooking his hands under his knees and wrapping them around his waist. Loki grins against his jaw, nipping lightly as they begin to move.

"Then can I fuck you on the paperwork?"

Steve presses him roughly into the wall. Loki gasps—laughing at the jest—Steve taking the moment to kiss him openly, running his tongue against his and sucking on both of his lips. "Nngh-" he groans, rolling his hips against Steve and digging his fingers into his scalp. "So…how many times are you going to make me cum in one round?" Loki teases. Steve keeps Loki pinned to the wall with his hips. He sucks a mark just under his jaw, awarded with a small whine. Steve pulls away to look at him, his hands kneading into his hips.

"How many?" Steve pants. "Until you're begging me to stop." He latches his mouth to Loki's throat, his hands pushing up the fabric of his shirt, gripping Loki's hair and pulling his head back. Steve pulls the shirt up over his head and tosses it away.

Loki makes small moans when Steve slips a hand between them, pressing it between his legs to palm him gently. His moans turn into small whines when Steve begins to kiss each bruise, mark, and welt on his neck and shoulders. The feeling of Loki's arousal swelling and burning under his hand was making his own cock start to fill.

He carries him into the bedroom—knocking several things off the wall in the process—Steve sucking sloppily on Loki's neck and throat, Loki moaning and gasping into his hair. Steve's hands move down Loki's back and buttocks, digging his fingers into his thighs. Loki makes a sharp noise when Steve's teeth dig into a large welt on his shoulder.

"Sorry," he mumbles and kisses it. Steve climbs onto the bed with him, pressing him down into the mattress, Loki's legs keeping a vice hold of him. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't be," Loki grins, rubbing his hips against his. "I like it." His legs lift higher, Loki kneading his feet into Steve's ass. "And I'd have you mark every inch of me if I could. Your mouth and teeth moving over my skin, marking it how you like." He lets out a tiny moan when Steve nibbles on his collarbone. "I could cum just from that."

Steve lets out a moan and shudders. Loki's voice had radiated through him, making his cock twitch with interest. "I love the way you talk."

Loki rakes his hands through Steve's hair, reclaiming his mouth with ferocity. He squeezes Steve's waist with his legs, rutting his hips into his, Loki pulling Steve's shirt from his pants. His fingers make quick work of the buttons, pushing the garment down his shoulders, and Steve throwing it on the floor.

Steve sits them both up, his fingers digging into Loki's ass, the muscles clenching under his touch. He hums when Loki's fingers wander underneath his t-shirt, parting their kiss for a moment to catch their breath, pulling the second shirt over his head. Steve pushes Loki back down into the mattress, growling in his ear as he pulls away.

"_Don't you move_."

He keeps a hand firmly on Loki's hips and looking him over. The flush had spread from his face to his chest and his breathing had become irregular. Steve could see the blood pounding through his body and he couldn't help but take pride in the fact that he'd done that. He pulls one of Loki's legs up with his free hand, skimming down it slowly to pull off his boot, Steve switching hands and legs to do the same with its twin.

Steve picks him up by his hips to lay him on the pillows, Loki lets his head flop back against them, laughing. He watches as Steve sits down on the bed, pulling off his shoes and socks, and going for his belt.

"You gonna use that on me?" Loki grins, licking his lips.

"You do like it rough," Steve chuckles. "But no, I—I'd prefer to mark you myself."

"What about tying me up so I don't get away?" Loki teases the hem of Steve's pants with his toes, grinning when he stands to undo them, letting the slacks fall to the ground as he climbs back onto the bed.

He runs a hand up Loki's leg, parting them slowly so he could climb in between. "Because I don't think you want to get away." Steve grins and hooks his thumbs into Loki's pants, dragging them all the way down and looking him over. "I guess underwear isn't something you normally fashion."

Loki smirks. "I don't see a reason for them."

Steve stares at him, the light from the sun setting through the blinds catching the pale expanse of his skin. His thighs, his hips, his knees—all bruises from where Steve had gripped or marked him. It was like looking at a map of places he'd been…and places he wanted to explore. Loki's arousal was already hard and dripping with pre-cum, Steve's own loins stirring at the sight.

"Why, Steve—you're going to make me blush."

He smiles, bowing his head to kiss just above his knee, his hands holding both thighs apart. His teeth graze over a large bruise on Loki's inner thigh, Loki moaning and throwing his head. Steve grins. He wastes no time, Loki's erection already curved back and glistening, Loki's hips jolting when Steve licks up the length.

Steve pulls the lube from the nightstand, swiping two fingers through it. He pushes his fingers into him as he takes Loki into his mouth. Loki gasps, thrusting his hips up, Steve using his other hand to keep them still.

His tongue swirls around the head of his cock—enjoying the taste of him—and tracing over the vein as he pulls away. Steve moves his fingers slowly and stretches them, Loki's hips squirming under his hand. His hands rush to grip at Steve's hair. Steve's tongue swirls around Loki's shaft as he takes him into his throat, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks. He pushes a third finger in, pressing his tongue into the slit, Loki shouting his name and digging his heels into Steve's back.

Loki makes desperate little noises, his fingers digging into Steve's hair and scalp, his legs slung over Steve's shoulders. His back arches and twists on the sheets, hands desperate to keep Steve's mouth where it was—surrounding him with its heat, his tongue swirling around him.

Steve presses his fingers deeper into Loki, stretching them out, pressing up against the cluster of nerves.

"F-f-fuck-"

Loki cries out, hips lifting off the bed, toes curling. Steve swallows around him and pulls away his fingers. He hums when Steve licks him clean, leaving little kisses across his hips and thighs, lowering his legs gently onto the bed.

Steve pulls off his boxers, his own arousal twitching with interest at the sight of Loki glowing from his high. He picks his hips up gently and pulls Loki closer to him, running a hand over his stomach.

"Ah-" Loki lets out a little whine when Steve positions himself against his hole, glancing down at him and biting his lip.

"You're not begging me yet," he pants, smiling.

Steve pushes his hips, slowly, pulling Loki's towards his, Loki keening out a noise and gripping at the sheets. He keeps the pace slow, feeling every inch of friction, the way Loki's body clenches as he withdraws, the way the muscles in his legs spasm under his touch.

Loki's cock was already starting to fill, throbbing each time Steve's hips met his.

"Steve…_Steve_-"

The way Loki was moaning his name, practically howling each time Steve hits his prostate, his body already sensitive from cumming once. It was making the slow pace all that more agonizing.

Loki was writhing from his touch, Steve pulling him by his hips as he pushes into him, his hips rutting and begging him to go faster. Steve breathes deeply and keeps his pace, leaning down to lick a stripe down Loki's chest and stomach, his tongue brushing against the head of his cock where it had curved against his lower abdomen, Loki throwing his head back with a moan.

He bites down into Loki's flesh, just above his naval, sucking and brushing his tongue over the skin. Steve's thumbs rub soothingly into Loki's hips at the slow drag of him moving inside him.

Steve was doing everything he could to keep from ramming into him, his own cock throbbing desperately from the small whines Loki was making. He kisses up to his chest, his tongue circling one of Loki's nipples, the noises he makes radiating through Steve's body.

He grunts, Loki crying out when Steve thrusts into him harder, ramming into his prostate. Steve catches his eye when he looks down at him, pupils wide and masking out any of the green, his body twitching and begging for more.

"If you don't move faster-"

He rams his hips harder into him, Loki keening and arching off the bed.

"Was that a threat?" Steve grins.

Steve starts thrusting at a furious pace, moaning lowly, Loki gripping the sheets as he's moved up and down on the bed. The room felt like it was burning. They were panting with each breath and moan, Steve's tongue moving over Loki's twitching muscles. He still tasted so cold despite being slick with sweat, skin burning.

Loki throws his head back and starts crying louder, Steve ramming into him, his dull nails digging sharply into his hips. He was trying so desperately to hold on, the heat in his stomach tensing and threatening to release, Loki squirming from his every touch.

"O-oh, God-" Loki bites into his lip.

His body arches off the bed as Steve grunts, cumming inside of him. Loki's hands twist into the sheets, his mouth gaping for air and letting out something close to a scream as he cums two thrusts after. Loki pulls him down to claim his mouth, hips still rutting up into his, both of them working the other through their orgasm. The pace begins to slow until they're both only rubbing their hips together. Steve pulls out of him, Loki's legs trembling as he does so. He breaks the kiss so they can both catch their breath, pressing his face into the crook of his neck.

Loki pants, Steve looking up at his face and letting out a small groan. His eyes were still blown wide, lips swollen and parted, muscles still trembling under him. Steve gently pushes himself up and crawls over Loki to lay next to him, draping an arm over his waist, his thumb brushing over a mark on his stomach. Loki shudders from the feeling, turning his head slightly to grin at him.

"Under the circumstances…" Loki chuckles, pecking his lips, "I think pizza's on me tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn I like working with this story. I was feeling really down with my writing so it's definitely giving me a confidence boost. This is sort of all I've had time to work on though, sorry. :(**

**Disclaimer: Does not own MCU**

**Warning: Smut**

**Comments/critiques are welcomed!**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: I did change it slightly to make Steve investigating Odinson Corporate undercover through the FBI<strong>

* * *

><p>Whatever insight Loki was giving him with these contracts must have been working since the board of directors seemed pleased with what Steve had to say. Only three of the seven other board members were there—including Thor and Odin—and he couldn't recall them making any kind of negative comments as they had with the other gentleman.<p>

In fact they hardly asked him any questions at all.

Steve still wasn't sure what it was exactly he was doing but Loki seemed to know how to operate. Although the new contracts that came in seemed to trip even Loki up the first few times they went over the information. Names to research and other seemingly random information…Steve wasn't one to complain though. He just helped Loki when he was asked and to be honest the sex wasn't feeling too much like blackmail anymore…more like a happy circumstance.

Only thing was…Steve was using him too. More than probably Loki even knew. He was practically handing Steve information for his report and if Steve was lucky two weeks of snooping would be all he needed. Using Loki was putting a strain on his conscience, one he knew someone in the FBI shouldn't have. The worst part was he was actually starting to like him. Not just because of the sex. The sex was…yeah it was definitely a factor.

The way Loki moved just had such grace and fluidity that it nearly drove Steve insane. He'd mapped out each sensitive spot on his body and yet he was able to find more—some not even Steve knew about. He was submissive to Steve's alpha while at the same time dominating the bedroom like the captain of a ship. Sex wasn't exactly foreign to Steve in any sense of the word but sex with Loki…it was like Steve was learning an entirely different language. It wasn't that Steve thought Loki spent more time in bed than he did, just that he had a little more experience and most likely got more helpful advice earlier on.

And while Loki was extremely—_vocal_—in the bedroom he was a completely different person at work.

Other than the occasional conversation with Thor or Barb, Steve was the only person Loki didn't go out of his way to avoid. He enjoyed spending time with him and it seemed that now that he knew he had Steve under his thumb he wasn't so keen on jumping him in the office. At least not usually. But Loki didn't come off as a flirt or even as a social being.

In fact he seemed more awkward about social situations than Steve. Loki spent a good deal of his time in Steve's office. If he wasn't in Steve's office he usually spotted him in one of the empty ones on the far side of the floor. Without Steve, Loki ate lunch alone, went to dinner alone, and other than spending time in his apartment after work Loki claimed he was normally at home. He didn't mention any friends and while Steve had noticed a few people—both men and women—taking interest in him, Loki dismissed them without a glance.

Loki seemed to be interested in Steve and only Steve. He worried that part of the reason was that he was on to him and he also worried that the simplest reason was that Loki just wanted a friend. While he was a bother and he had a knack for sneaking up on him, as well as being a potential threat in his operation, Loki wasn't really all that bad. Steve had so many questions though—the most notable being what Loki did before he showed up and if Odin wasn't his real father…who was?

"Working late?"

Steve looks up from the copier and smiles, Loki casually strolling into the room. An arm snakes around Steve's waist and Loki rubs his thumb slowly against his side.

Shit. He thought he'd left with Thor and the old man. Steve had been spending the past hour and a half copying files and documents that might prove useful in his investigation. He didn't need Loki looking them over and asking questions. Steve wasn't very good at lying directly.

Loki practically drapes himself against Steve, keeping the arm around his waist and slinging the other over his shoulder. He nips at Steve's ear, pressing his face against his jaw.

"I think there are still a few stragglers," Steve smirks. "Someone could see."

"Why are you here late?"

"Why are _you_ here so late?" Steve grins, running a hand absentmindedly down his thigh. "I thought you left hours ago."

"It's only six," Loki hums.

"People around here seem to take eight to five religiously."

Loki chuckles, nuzzling Steve's neck with a sigh. "I needed to take care of a few things…and you weren't answering your phone."

Steve kisses his hair. "Does that mean you got horny?"

"It means I missed you," he smirks. Loki runs a hand over Steve's hair. "You're good for more than just sex you know. You're arm candy." He grins, Steve rolling his eyes in response.

"Gee, thanks."

Loki chuckles and kisses his neck, drawing away from him to sit down on the desk. Steve watches him move away. He didn't want him to go though. Steve leaves the copier running, reaching out for Loki's hip and drawing him closer. "I do like you for more than just sex too you know…"

"Is that so?"

When Loki had told him Steve was his new favorite toy he wasn't exactly sure what that was going to mean. Of course now he knew it meant spending just about every night rolling around in his sheets.

He wasn't exactly complaining though. Steve just wished Loki's general demeanor didn't shock his nerves the way it did. He couldn't really explain that other than the suspicion that Loki knew who he was but if that were the case he would've expected Loki to oust him by now. Apparently Loki was having too much fun trying to fuck him at work. Reading people was not his specialty. Steve liked to think he had a good judge of character but having it seemed more of a burden than anything.

Steve was never very good at meeting other people. The military had certainly given him a confidence boost and helped him get over some anxieties but there were others that dealt more with personal relationships that he was still unsure of. He didn't really think of himself as shy, just introverted. Steve didn't like having to deal with large groups and meeting new people was physically exhausting.

The weird thing was Loki didn't exhaust him. Talking to him was easy since he seemed to know exactly what he was going to say—something else Steve couldn't explain. Really there was no way to explain Loki at all. His main interests seemed to be sex, Steve, and sex. He talked to Steve a lot but Steve couldn't reiterate what they talked about. They just…talked.

Steve hums, kissing just under his jaw. "You mind helping me with a few of these tonight?"

"What's in it for me?"

"How about…Chinese and orgasms? As many as you want…"

Loki grins as Steve runs a hand down his side, his mouth wandering further down his neck. He nips at his vein lightly and places a kiss on the spot. "As many as I want?"

The lights turn out in the room, Steve quickly drawing away from Loki and looking around. Barb gasps and turns the lights back on. "Oh gosh…I'm sorry, Mr. Rogers," she blushes. "And—Mr. Laufeyson?" Loki forces a smile. "I didn't realize there was anyone left on this floor…" She glances past them at the copier. Steve catches her eye and she smiles. "Working late tonight?"

"We won't be long," Steve clears his throat. She was eyeing Loki suspiciously, her shoulders tensed like he was posing a threat. "Is…there anything else?"

Barb blinks, turning to Steve. She forces a smile. "Just make sure to turn the lights out."

Steve and Loki share and look as she walks away, Loki hopping off the table and walking towards the door. He pokes his head out into the hall. Not moments after he disappears from the room. Steve furrows his brow. He collects his papers and folders, shutting off the lights as he exits the copy room, looking around. Whatever that was it wasn't good if it was setting off alarms for himself. He was trying to stay as invisible as possible.

It was mostly dark except for a few overhead lights. Loki had all but disappeared. No one else seemed to be on the floor though, Barb being the last of the stragglers other than himself and his partner. However it would seem Steve was now alone.

A hand grabs the back of his blazer. Steve drops all of his papers to catch their wrist, sighing when Loki grins at him.

"What are you doing? I thought you found something better to stalk," Steve scowls at him, crouching down to collect his files.

"Who, Barb?" Loki snorts. "No, I was just making sure she got lost…fucking bitch."

Steve raises a brow. He stands back up to face him, tucking his papers under his arm. "That was a little hostile. Not liking Barb so much are we?" Steve smirks. "Any reasons I should be aware of? And why the hell were you scouting the floor? I thought you were going to help me with these at my place."

"As—wonderful as Chinese and orgasms sounds…" Loki sighs, stepping forward to place a hand on his chest. "I can't spend all evening with you tonight. Family, you know…I could stick around here for another hour?"

"Well…I don't know how much we can get done in an hour…"Steve frowns, leading him towards his office. "But I'd be happy to take you to dinner if you have time." He shoots him a grin as he opens the door. "You're not just some easy trick, you know, I actually like spending time with you."

He sets his papers on the desk turning around to have Loki lunge for him, pressing his knee between his legs and kissing him harshly. Steve attempts to push him away, his hands gripping at his waist, but Loki pushes against his hips to pin him between himself and the desk. He groans when Loki starts to kiss down his neck. His mouth latches onto Steve's throat, Steve able to push him away before pulling another small noise from his lips.

"Wait, wait, we-" Loki smirks at him, pressing forward. "We shouldn't do this here. What about…cameras? Or-"

"Nobody looks at them," he lowers his eyes and grasps Steve's belt, unhooking it.

Steve catches his hands. "Sure about that?" Loki laughs and pulls his belt from Steve's pants. He grasps Loki's jaw, pulling it up to look at him. "Loki…I'm not gonna have sex with you in this office…"

"Don't like the rush of adrenaline from the fear of the janitor catching us? Afraid we'll mess up the woodwork-?"

"How about security seeing us on the cameras?"

Loki shakes his head. "Nobody views the cameras on this floor."

"Why?"

He receives an irritated glare in response. Loki pulls away from him to pace around to the other side of the desk, hopping onto it and leaning back on his hands. He stares out the window. Steve shrugs off his blazer and tosses it onto the chair, standing next to him and rolling up his sleeves.

"You don't trust me, do you, Rogers?"

Steve laughs lightly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Well…you don't exactly give me a lot to trust, do you?"

"Good," Loki smirks. He crosses his legs, looking over the papers on the desk. Steve had a few picture frames up now, a small plant to keep his anxiety down…since it appeared he'd be keeping this room to himself he figured he'd make it his own. He needed to appear as if this was considered a permanent job. "It's cozy in here now…" His eyes catch on one of the pictures, Loki's face darkening. He plucks it from its place. "Don't want to fuck me on the desk with your girlfriend watching?"

He glances at the picture, Steve's stomach lurching. "She's not my girlfriend," Steve sighs. "Now…why aren't the cameras on this floor reviewed?"

"Why isn't she your girlfriend?"

Steve tenses. He stares at the picture, looking away. "Why does that-" he shakes his head, fist clenched by his side. "What does it matter? She's not, that's all I have to say-"

"Did you love her?"

"Loki—I don't want to talk about her."

Loki chuckles, sitting up. "I'm only asking if you-"

"She died," Steve replies sharply, taking the picture from him. He sets it face down on the desk. Loki's eyes flash as Steve pulls away.

"Steve-"

Steve collects his papers, shoving them into his briefcase without a word.

"Steve, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, Loki, I'll see you tomorrow-" He stops when Loki catches his arm. Loki was watching him, his eyes hard and focused. Steve sighs and looks away.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Loki's face softens, holding Steve's wrist gently. "I'm sorry, I am."

"Why do you answer everything with a question?" Steve scowls, taking a hold of Loki's arm. "Why is it you have to push my buttons for no reason at all?"

Loki forces out a small laugh, placing his hand over Steve's. "Because…it's in my nature…just like it is yours to be so soft-spoken." He wraps his arms around Steve and pulls him closer. Loki rests his head on his chest. "I didn't mean to upset you…"

Steve tenses, staring at the smaller man that was pressed up against him. He rests his chin on top of his head and sighs. Loki knew…exactly what to say. And how to sound sincere about it. Steve just wasn't sure he was. That was what made him feel so uneasy around him…the fact that so many beautiful words came out of Loki's mouth but they didn't have anything behind them. He glances at their reflection in the window. Loki's eyes were staring so bitterly at the city below.

Whatever this was, whether it was cruel or dishonest, it was also starting to feel a little unfair.

* * *

><p>Loki pants lightly against Steve's neck, humming at the way his thumbs were tracing his lower back. Steve buries his face into Loki's hair and takes deep breaths. He was attempting to ignore the slight throb between his legs. Steve would say they'd both had their fair share tonight, the acrid smell in the room settling over them like a dull heat, and yet Steve's body was apparently insatiable. Loki shifts against him and smirks, his thigh brushing against the apex of Steve's legs.<p>

"Well…" he pants, humming in Steve's ear. "It would seem someone is ready for round four."

"I'm sorry…" Steve pecks his brow and sighs. He sits up slowly, laying Loki back down on the bed. "I think I'll go take a cold shower or something." Loki wraps his arms around Steve's waist and tugs him gently back down, a faint flush rising over Steve's cheeks. "You don't have to, really," he chuckles. "I can-"

"Just lay down…"

Steve hums, Loki climbing over him and cupping his face, planting gentle kisses on his lips and cheeks. He moves slowly, kissing down Steve's neck and across his clavicle. His body felt so loose and warm against his. It was a comfortable weight on Steve and the way his smooth skin slid against Steve's body as he ghosts down him was making chills run through his blood.

"You're so toned," Loki praises. He runs his tongue over the muscles in his stomach, circling his naval and smiling at the small noise Steve makes. "I could get hard just looking at you like this…so toned and naked and glistening."

"G-God-" His voice radiates through Steve's body and straight to his cock. Just the tone of his voice could make him cum.

Loki nips lightly at the ridge of bone on his hip. His hands run slowly up the expanse of Steve's torso, Steve enjoying the way he touches him softly, slowly, getting a feel for every muscle and bone, simply favoring Steve's skin against his fingers. Steve bites his lip when Loki's fingers flick over his nipple, whining in his throat. Loki glances up at him with a grin.

"So sensitive…" he sighs, his breath tickling his arousal. "One of these nights I'll have to experiment with you…see how many times I can make you cum without ever touching your most erogenous area."

"F-f-fuck, Loki-"

Steve's voice hitches in his throat, his cock twitching with interest. Loki swipes his tongue over the head and Steve makes a sharp noise, biting his lip when Loki pulls away. His arousal felt so full and hot where it lay against his lower abdomen, Loki leaving it alone as he kisses Steve's inner thighs, his hands kneading into Steve's stomach and chest. He bites suddenly into Steve's thigh, making him jump. Loki whispers against the mark and pecks it gently. He smugly looks up at Steve from between his legs and smirks.

Loki sighs beautifully and rests his head against Steve's hip, kissing and nipping the base of Steve's erection. His hips jump from the sensation, desperately wanting the rest of his mouth on him, Steve mumbling his name lowly.

"Your body is so exhausted already," Loki hums, Steve's hips trembling. "You truly have the libido of a god…"

He kisses the swell of his hips approvingly, his head raising to brush his lips over Steve's twitching erection, licking him slowly to enjoy the noises that escape Steve's lips. Loki takes the head into his mouth, Steve digging his teeth into his lip to keep from groaning. He swirls his tongue slowly and presses into the slit. Loki hums when Steve's back arches just slightly from the bed.

Loki slowly draws him into the wet heat of his mouth and groans. He digs his nails into Steve's chest, keeping Steve's cock full in his mouth, his tongue pressed against the underside of him. Loki runs his hands down his stomach and over his thighs. His tongue starts to move and curve around him, somehow drawing him further into his mouth, Steve keening out a noise.

His hands fly to Loki's hair, Loki awarding him with a small hum and pressing his head into his touch while continuing to suck Steve's cock, swirling his tongue as he takes him in and hollowing his cheeks as he pulls away. Steve moans and hums and whines, his hips jumping when Loki hums around him and causes that _sweet vibration_ that brought him so close to bliss it was torture.

"Loki, God…so beautiful…"

He watches as Loki moves against his body, his mouth stretched full of his cock, his lips still swollen and red from their rough kisses and bites. Steve's head falls back against the pillows when Loki takes him into his throat and swallows. He was so close, so close, and Loki knew it. He was torturing him, slowing his ministrations and using light touches, drawing all the way back to flick his tongue over the head. Steve whines and tugs at Loki's hair. Loki's hand rubs over the strong heat that was throbbing in Steve's stomach.

"What if I were to leave you like this?"

"Loki-" Steve hiss out a breath, his stomach trembling. Loki licks up the base of his cock and smirks, blowing on the cool stripe his tongue had left.

_So close…_

"You want to cum, don't you? I can feel how tense you are…" Loki runs his hands up Steve's torso, his voice threatening to finish the job. "How desperately you want me…I could keep you like this for hours you know, struggling for breath, hot and flushed with desire…"

"P-please…"

Loki smiles. "How I enjoy that little beg in your voice…are you going to cum for me?" Steve nods feebly, Loki flashing him a grin. He takes him into his mouth slowly, pressing the flat of his tongue against him, pulling back up to suck harshly on the head. Loki wraps his hand around the base and strokes him roughly.

Steve cries out, his nails digging into Loki's hair as he cums and his vision whiting-out, Loki humming approvingly and sucking him dry, swallowing around him. His tongue cleans him off, Steve's eyes fluttering from the feeling as Loki's hands are relentless in their exploration of his body.

Loki continues swirling his tongue around him well after Steve had finished, his hips twitching from him licking sensitive skin. Steve gasps when Loki finally pulls away. He kisses Steve's hips gently and crawls back up his body, curling up next to him and slinging his arm over his chest, Loki's face pressed into his neck.

"There," Loki sighs. "Now…sleep."

Steve laughs lightly and presses his nose into Loki's hair, his thumb rubbing small circles on his shoulder.

Things were—_nice_ like this. It almost felt like he and Loki were dating. Steve furrows his brow and pulls Loki closer to him, the smaller man humming. He wasn't really sure what they were…relationships nowadays didn't need labels, most were so unpredictable anyway but—Steve got attached so quickly. He could only spend so much time with someone before falling for them.

Right now it was still too soon to tell.

He liked Loki a lot sure and if he didn't feel so guilty about using him he'd probably be more inclined to offer him to go out for coffee on the weekends or to take a walk or…something ridiculously stupid and cliché. To be honest Steve would just be happy staying in bed with him all day, touching softly and pressed warmly against one another. Certainly less stressful than figuring out what he was going to do now that he was back in the states. Plus having someone to share a bed with again was…nice. Steve just wished it were under different circumstances.

Above everything else his priority was to the Bureau. And—hopefully—when all of his undercover bullshit was done he could ask Loki to forgive him for lying. Maybe ask if they could still see one another, if not intimately than as friends.

Steve sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

Sooner or later he was going to have to give Natasha a piece of his mind for recommending him for this assignment. She knew he didn't do well in high pressure and covert situations. He was point blank a soldier in the military. There were no frilly masks or covers to hide what he was, everyone knew, including the enemy. Eluding people was not his specialty. Besides…when he met Loki in the bar there was no way for him to know he was connected to the case.

There hadn't been a mention of a second son, let alone a description. From what Steve had gathered Loki may not even be Odin's real son.

_Laufeyson…_

A soft sound escapes Loki's lips. Steve glances at him, smiling softly at the way he was so relaxed in sleep. He gently pulls his arm out from under him and lifts himself from the bed, quickly climbing off of it. Loki hums and wraps his arms around his pillow. Steve pulls the sheets and blankets further up to cover him. He pulls on a pair of pajamas, padding softly from the bedroom and into the kitchen, grabbing some of the leftover Chinese food off the counter—Loki's treat.

Steve hadn't meant to upset him about the whole thing with the picture. It didn't matter really he just—didn't talk about some things very well. Loki was always so quick to make up for things though as if to cover up that they ever happened.

Once again…Steve wasn't really complaining.

He glances towards the bedroom before sitting down at his makeshift home office, starting up his computer. Steve figured it was better to suffer with his crappy old hunk of junk than to have someone going through his work laptop. They were all connected to the same network which meant someone could look through his files and search history.

Steve pulls up a search engine and types in the name 'Laufeyson,' furrowing his brow at the results.

Apparently Laufeyson Incorporate was one of Odinson Corporate's business rivals in both Stockholm and London although they seemed to be strictly European. They seemed to deal in some of the same basics Steve had found in the other rival companies—mainly weapons and medicine. Actually Laufeyson Inc. was second leading in medicine just under Odinson.

Laufeyson himself was approximately the same age as Odinson and had both lived a majority of their lives in Sweden. He was divorced and had no known children or heirs to his company. Steve frowns. That didn't quite add up… Barb had called Loki 'Laufeyson' earlier that evening. And from what Steve knew 'Loki Odinson' didn't exist and Loki himself had denied Odin as being his father.

He pulls up the engine again and types in 'Loki Laufeyson,' getting a lot more results that seemed to be connected to the name.

From the pictures on some of the articles Steve was skimming over it would appear that was the name Loki went by. But…that would have to mean that Laufeyson was Loki's father. Unless his mother's maiden name was Laufeyson. Steve hadn't really done any research on her. Loki had mentioned her a few times but Steve didn't want to seem like he was snooping.

"What are you looking at?"

Steve swears, nearly jumping out of his seat and knocking his food onto the floor, closing the window and looking up at Loki who—thankfully—was yawning and not really paying attention to what had been on his screen.

"N-nothing, I was just-" Steve frantically picks up his spilled food, tossing it into the trash. "Just looking over some—uhh—I was—working. I d-didn't mean to-"

Loki gives him a small smile and pulls on his shoes. Steve realizes that he'd gotten dressed. "You didn't wake me," he sighs, grabbing his coat off the back of the couch. "I—have to go, unfortunately. I'm sure I've already royally pissed everyone off for not showing up or calling or anything…" Loki chuckles, raking a hand through his hair to flatten the kinks Steve's hands had made. "But if they knew how good you were in bed I'm sure they'd understand."

Steve flushes and lets out a laugh. "Yeah…"

He hums, Loki wrapping an arm around his neck and pressing his lips against his. Steve smiles into the kiss and takes a gentle hold of his waist, pressing him closer. Loki nips his bottom lip and pulls away.

"I can't stay…as much as I'd like you to—_show me the stars_ again," Loki grins. "I'll see you later though. Maybe I can convince you to tie me to the bed next time."

Steve smirks. He wasn't sure if that was a joke or not. "I'll see what I can do."

Loki gives him a small wave as he slips out of the apartment, Steve letting out the breath he'd been holding in and flopping down into his chair. That was close.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?"<p>

Loki sighs audibly, tossing his coat onto the chair. He ignores the looks he gets from Odin as he walks by his open study and the way Thor pokes his head out curiously.

"You could do the courtesy of answering me," Odin snorts, looking back down at his desk. "Since you didn't do me the courtesy of calling." Loki slams the fridge closed and chugs the wine out of the bottle, walking slowly over to the study to lean in the doorway. "Your brother and I were going out to dinner with clients tonight. Or did that slip your mind?" He scowls when Loki takes another swig from his wine. "Are you drunk? You were supposed to be here with your mother tonight!"

"Sorry…" Loki mumbles, tapping the bottle against his hip. "I was busy getting fucked sideways into the mesosphere."

Thor lowers his voice. "Loki-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Odin snaps gruffly.

"I don't know," Loki sighs, sloshing his bottle around. "I've been pretty good lately I think I deserved a few hours of being knocked into space."

Odin waves him off with a sneer, returning his attention to his paperwork. "Go make yourself useful and check on your mother! Thanks to you she's been alone all night…"Loki rolls his eyes and drops the wine bottle on the floor, walking down the hall. Thor calls after him as he picks the bottle up off the carpet. He didn't need this.

Loki steps softly on the stairs as he makes his way up to the bedrooms not bothering to turn on the light. A thick, raspy cough radiates down the hall, Loki taking off his shoes as he as walks towards the first bedroom on the left.

He lays his shoes on the floor not bothering to turn the lights on in the room either. It was his so he navigated fairly well in the dark.

"Mum?"

A woman was curled up under the sheets of his bed. She stirs when she hears his voice, shifting to find him. She coughs hoarsely when she does so. Loki climbs onto the bed next to her and places a hand on her shoulder to keep her still. She coughs into her handkerchief and looks up at him, humming.

"Mum?" he whispers to her, running a hand over her hair. "Don't you want to sleep in your own bed?"

She shakes her head and gives him a weak smile. "I don't want to wake anyone else if I need my tea…you're the only one who knows how to make my tea…"

Loki sighs and climbs under the covers, letting her wrap her arms around him, resting her forehead against his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**In which Natasha mothers Steve like an angry mother hen. I dunno that's my headcanon for their relationship. She can goof off too it's just that when people make serious life choices she mothers over them and lets them know of everything that could go wrong. She can't help it, she loves her boys.**

**Steve of course is too stubborn to keep taking her advice.**

**Disclaimer: Does not own MCU**

**Warning: If anything language**

**Comments/critiques are welcomed!**

**((Idk if I got Sam right or not...he seems okay though))**

* * *

><p>"So there I am, arguing with the local sheriff, I haven't slept for about 36 hours, and I haven't seen or heard from Barton for approximately 16 hours," Natasha takes a bite of her wrap, holding up a finger for her audience to wait. "I'm starting to think I need to put out a missing person's alert, I mean I can't find him anywhere, not answering his cell phone, wasn't at the motel, nothing…<p>

Apparently he went for a walk through the woods towards the alleged abduction site to see if there was anything we missed. He got lost and claims to be chased by a dog the size of a horse. Some of the local cops found him up in a tree and had to call the fire department to get him down. He'd dropped his cell phone climbing the tree and claims he isn't entirely sure how he got up it in the first place. You know if I was capable of being embarrassed I feel like that would be my worst moment of my life. I swear I can't take him anywhere."

Sam howls with laughter, Steve smiling and shaking his head.

"So how'd the rest of your investigation go?" Steve asks. He picks at his salad, not all that hungry. Honestly he was just happy to join his friends for lunch.

"Not bad. Turns out the guy wasn't missing after all. He skipped town, tried to get off the grid," Natasha shrugs. "Apparently he was tired of paying the government's commie taxes. The only reason we found him was because all the fake blood he threw everywhere was cherry syrup. Ants were on that like syrup on pancakes. That and the idiot used his credit card to pay for a room at a Holiday Inn two towns over."

Sam snorts. "What a dumbass…"

It had been a few weeks since Steve had seen either of them. He'd been so busy getting oriented with his new job and they both were so busy with their own lives that time seemed like it didn't exist. Natasha worked with her partner, Clint Barton, both veteran agents of the FBI. Natasha of course had been top of her class and was asked to work in on some cases before she had even been accepted by the Bureau. Barton was older and knew the ropes but Natasha was definitely the brains of the duo. The pair of them mainly reviewed serial killer cases, mysterious deaths and disappearances, as well as some others that apparently she wasn't even allowed to talk about.

As for Sam…well, he was in the Air Force for a while, nearly seven years, joined right after high school. When his plane got shot down and he lost his partner, Sam started suffering from severe PTSD. He decided it was best to return to the States and have the military benefit from his talents there. Sam volunteered to help lead multiple meetings a week for soldiers who returned home with PTSD. Steve thought he was more of a hero now than during his active service.

His desk job didn't make a lot of money—not near as much as his active duty did—but then again no desk job did.

"So…how have you been, Steve?" Natasha asks. She sips her soda, setting it back down. "How's working the undercover life? I heard you've made your fair share of complaints."

Steve laughs dryly, nodding. "Oh, is that what you've heard?"

She quirks a brow. "Is that not accurate?"

"Damn, Steve," Sam grins. "You don't complain about anything!"

"I'm not complaining!" Steve argues, leaning back in his chair. "I just—it wasn't what I expected. You told me I would be working some lousy desk job and they've got me top floor, my own office, with an all access pass. Yeah, I've made a few frustrated calls to the Assistant Director."

"They put you in an office?" Natasha frowns. "What do they have you doing? Actually going over contracts and looking at numbers? Talking to the board? Shit, Steve, you didn't think these people were on to you from the start?"

"See…that's what I thought. But it's been over a month and nobody's said anything. Apparently my resume says I'm somehow qualified for an executive job."

"Well, you're not."

"Thank you, Natasha, I already knew that. But thanks."

She gives him a look, Sam snickering on the side. "What did you tell the director? That you were in the wrong position?"

Steve sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I told him about the kind of job they put me in and about the work I'd been doing, some of the things I'd been finding out about the company—like how 80,000 dollars goes missing from one contract alone—and he told me he wants me to stay on and investigate a little further."

"How long is a little further?"

"Who knows?" Steve sets his fork down and scowls. "This job is stressing me out, Nat, I don't know why you recommended me in the first place."

"Because I thought you could handle it…" she smirks. Her eyes were challenging him to retort but Steve was too anxious for her mind games.

"Sam's good, you guys," Sam announces, shooting a look at both of them. "I'm still seeing that girl from the flower shop and my job is going well. Oh! And I think I may get a dog. Thanks for asking."

Steve laughs, nudging him. "Hey, come on, man. Don't be like that. What's you girl's name? Is her shop any good?"

"Why? You got a girl?"

"Nah, I just like flowers. Or am I not allowed to like flowers, Sam? What did you tell her when you walked in to ask her out? That you were too manly to like flowers you just wanted to see what she looked like naked?"

Natasha lets out a sharp noise that sounds like a laugh. "Damn," she grins. "Listen to Steve throwing shade."

He shakes his head and forces down a smile. "Who says throwing shade anymore?"

"Apparently not you, _grandpa_."

"Nat, I'm two years older than you," Steve scoffs. "And Sam's three years older than me!"

Sam crosses his arms and raises his brow. There was a smile playing at his lips. "So what's your point?"

"You're thirty, man. You're getting old…you need to marry this girl."

"Hell, no."

Natasha's face falls, her eyes pleading into Sam's. "Marry her before she gets away!"

"What is she a fish?"

Steve and Natasha both laugh, Natasha waving her hand to flag down the waitress. Sam scowls at them.

He would miss this. It was probably going to be another few weeks until they could all get together again, the three of them. Steve tried to jog with Sam every weekend and he and Natasha had a pact that if they needed a date they'd ask one another. Getting together just wasn't as easy as it was in high school or college. Sooner or later one of them was bound to get married, have kids, and then it was just going to be more difficult.

Plus Natasha was out of town more often than not and Steve didn't want to stay in New York forever, he just wasn't sure where he wanted to go. Even Sam talked about moving back to DC.

"This was fun," Natasha hums. She pulls out her wallet, fingering through it. "It's not often I get to see you, Sam. You should call me more often. We can ditch Steve and send him all the pictures."

"Yeah. Go to his favorite restaurant, favorite bar, talk to some cute girls he's flirted with. Hell, we can even invite Barton!"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Steve rolls his eyes. He pulls out his wallet and tosses some money on the table, sipping his iced tea. It was surprisingly warm for November. Steve loosens his tie and sighs, unbuttoning the first few holes of his shirt. Of course it would be warm today and could freeze over tomorrow.

Steve checks his watch and frowns. He had to be back in soon. The waitress takes each of their checks and gives them all a smile, the one for Steve a little friendlier.

Sam snorts when she walks away. "Of course she smiles at the large muscular Aryan man but she's not gonna slip me her number."

"Maybe she went black and decided to go back," Natasha smirks. "Besides Steve could get anyone he wanted. Why would he steal a waitress that has so obviously been eyeing you up, Sam?"

"Damn right!" Sam grins, tossing the rest of his fries onto his plate. Steve chuckles. He glances over his shoulder at the waitress as she rings up their checks. She was probably too young for any of them anyways. Pretty, sure, but—Steve smiles to himself. "Shit, Steve!" Sam laughs, plucking at the collar of his shirt. "Looks like you do got yourself somebody! Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

He blinks, focusing on Sam's gaze and touching his neck. Steve sighs when he feels the slight welts on his skin that Loki had left. _Shit_. He closes his eyes and prepares for the storm.

Sam claps him on the back, finishing off his soda and leaning on to the table. His eyes were bright, grinning at Steve as he re-buttons his shirt to hide the marks. "So?"

"So…what?"

"What's her name? She seems kinda freaky to be leaving marks like that."

Steve shakes his head and smirks, leaning back in his seat. "She is a he."

"Alright, whatever, man. He, she, whatever floats your boat. Where did you meet _him_?"

"In a bar. That's all I have to say."

Natasha quirks a brow, acting as if she had just now tuned in to the conversation. Steve knew her better than that. She had seen the marks long before Sam she was just waiting for him to notice. "A bar?" She grins, leaning on the table next to Sam. "Steve Rogers picked up a guy in a bar? Well, well, well, he's not a saint after all."

"I had every intention of seeing him after meeting at said bar," Steve retorts.

"Was this before or after you got laid?"

Sam laughs, covering his mouth. "Shit, Steve, how long have you been seeing this guy?"

"It's…been over a month now…"

"Oh yeah?" Sam shrugs. "Must be some guy. I haven't heard you talk about dating anyone since you got out of the hospital."

Steve scratches his chin. "Well, the thing is—we're not technically…I mean I guess we don't—I don't really know what we are per say…I mean, I see him a lot I just don't know if we're—dating."

"But you're sleeping together," Natasha chimes in.

"Yes…?"

She narrows her eyes, sitting back and crossing her legs. "Where do you see this person if you're not quote-on-quote dating?"

He shrugs. "Around."

"Around?"

Steve pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. "Natasha-"

"Steve…please tell me-"

"Natasha, I-"

"Please, tell me that it isn't what I'm thinking?"

He bites his lip, reaching for his tea and finishing it off. Steve looks around for their waitress before giving up, her eyes burning into him like some kind of x-ray vision. "We—work together."

Natasha groans audibly and buries her face in her hand, shaking her head. Steve just stares out at traffic as if he were looking at something. The waitress smiles at them as she hands them each their change. Sam thanks her and looks at his two companions, snorting and crossing his arms.

"So…I'm guessing that it's a bad thing for Steve to be sleeping with someone from the company that he's trying to expose through the FBI for some kind of illegal federal mumbo jumbo?"

"I cannot even begin to iterate," Natasha mumbles.

Sam sits awkwardly between the two, nodding occasionally. He glances at Steve and tries to catch his eye. "The sex must be worth it."

Natasha slams her hands on the table and hisses at the both of them. "What did you say to him, Steve? Hey, I'm an FBI agent and I'm investigating your company for federal fraud, so if you don't rat me out I'll sleep with you?" She laughs dryly, placing a hand to her temple. "I mean—I can't even begin to comprehend why you thought this was a good idea. You're risking your cover being blown and a whole operation being set back for god knows how long! What were you thinking?"

Steve grabs his change off the table, leaving a couple of bills in his place. He stands and shoots her a look. Natasha matches his glare. "I was thinking that this was a fucking ridiculous job in the first place." He shoves his wallet into his pocket and grabs his coat from the back of the chair, pulling it on as he walks away. Steve thanks the hostess on his way out and steps quickly to the curb to wave down a cab. He catches Natasha—and Sam behind her—following him out, Steve walking towards the corner of the walkway.

"Steve-"

"What do you want me to say, Natasha?" he snaps, lowering his arm. "That I made a mistake? That I was acting like some horny frat boy? Because I already knew that."

"Good," she sneers. "Something for you to admit in your report."

Steve rolls his eyes. The last thing he was going to do was include Loki in his report…and if he did it wasn't going to be by name. "Look, I know what I'm doing. I got thrown into this job without any idea of what I was supposed to be looking for and by happy coincidence I knew someone there. They're helping me as if I were actually there for the job, okay? I'm getting everything I've found from them so maybe you could pull that judgmental high-and-mighty stick out of your ass and let me figure this out as I go along." Sam chortles, biting his hand when Natasha snarls at him. "If I needed your help I would've told you by now. You can't control everything in my life just because I'm back in town."

She stares at him, studying the hardness of his face and realizing this wasn't a battle she could win…at least not now. Steve knew her better. She'd bring it back up eventually. Natasha tucks her hair behind her ear and straightens out her coat. "Fine…I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Thank you."

A cab pulls up to the curb, Natasha grabbing for it before Steve even has a chance. She climbs inside and rolls down the window. "I dug up some old files about Odinson Corporate by the way…included some stuff about the family to give you some background. I think you mentioned over the phone that there were a few things about them that weren't adding up."

"Yeah…you could say that."

"I'll email them to you when I get back to the office," Natasha hums, telling her driver where she was going. "See you, Steve. Bye, Sam." She rolls up her window as the cab pulls away.

Sam laughs dryly, watching her go. "Damn…she's always gonna be a firecracker, huh?"

"Just wait 'til she has kids," Steve snorts, smirking.

They walk around the corner, Steve shoving his hands into his pockets and Sam following behind. He clears his throat and Steve turns to look at him, raising his brow.

"So…"

"So?"

"Haven't been having any dreams, have you?"

Steve sighs, turning away. "I'm fine, Sam. Haven't had an episode in a while."

"Alright, alright," Sam chuckles and raises his hands. "I'm not trying to mother you, Steve, I'm just checking up on you. As a friend." He hesitates, lowering his brow. "You know…Natasha's just doing that too."

"Yeah, yeah," Steve waves him off, stepping to the curb to flag down another cab. "I don't need the coddling though, really. I know what I'm doing."

Sam nods.

A cab pulls up next to them, Steve climbing inside and smiling at his friend. "You're welcome to share, you might get back on time."

"Nah, man, you go on ahead."

"You sure?" Steve shrugs. "Suit yourself. We still meeting in the park on Saturday?"

"You know it. I'll see you then."

"Yeah, Sam. See you then."

* * *

><p>Loki laughs and wraps his arms around Steve's neck, kissing his jaw. "What if I wedged a chair against the door?"<p>

"No."

"What if—what if there was an electrical surge in the building?"

"An electrical surge?" Steve grins, nudging his face with his chin. "What would that do?"

"Well…the cameras you're so afraid of would be off," Loki hums, licking over an old mark on Steve's neck. "And it would be so dark that no one would be able to see us."

"What about the wall behind us?"

"We could pull the shades."

"But then I may not be able to see your face…" Steve catches his mouth with his when Loki turns his head to look up. "I like the expression you make when I make you scream."

Loki smirks, digging his fingers into Steve's hair. "Is that a challenge? Maybe I should find ways to make you scream right now…"

"Loki, as much as I like playing this game with you, I have to work. You're an extremely sexy distraction but a distraction nonetheless."

Steve had been trying to right up his reports for the past hour. He'd barely gotten through one. Although Loki could be a lot worse than he was right now. He'd settled himself on Steve's lap but seemed more interested in nuzzling and teasing than fondling. Which Steve—of course—was grateful for. Getting aroused in the office was a lot more embarrassing than most would admit.

Loki pushes himself off Steve's lap and onto the floor in front of him. Steve raises a brow and smirks, Loki pushing his knees apart. He runs his hands up Steve's thighs, resting the side of his face on his knee, staring up at him with those eyes.

Steve spoke too soon…

"No one would be able to see me down here," he purrs.

"Loki-"

"Think about it," Loki grins. "The back of the desk here hides me and all I'd have to do is free that throbbing, delicious cock from your pants. I could take you with my mouth while you work, no one would ever know."

"You mean other than the people passing by my closed door and hearing your name being moaned?"

"Just bite your lip."

"And if someone walks in?"

"If someone does come in we could test how long it takes before you to get caught with me under your desk, pleasuring you with my mouth-"

"Except I don't want to get caught at all!" Steve laughs dryly. Although parts of his body were giving an irritable twitch at the sound of it.

"Are you sure?" Loki runs his hands slowly inward over his thighs.

"Yes, I'm very sure, now-"

"Not from where I'm sitting."

"Hey, Steve?" Thor knocks on the door but opens it before Steve has a chance to answer. Steve pushes Loki down under the desk, Loki keeping a vice grip on his hand as Steve attempts to pull away. There was no way he was getting caught with Loki down between his legs…especially not by a man who could pop his head off with one blow. Thor closes the door behind him. "I was hoping…if you weren't busy…could I talk to you?"

Steve pulls his hand free from Loki and smacks it on the underside of the desk, swearing and shaking it out. Thor blinks. Steve chuckles, his throat cracking slightly.

"Yeah, sure, man," Steve bites his lip. Loki snickers at him from his hiding place. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, no, I just-" Thor hesitates, looking around. "I…just wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

Steve was going to be sick. Thor never seemed this serious and Steve didn't know if it was because of something he did, something he'd done to let them on to him, or on to the fact that Loki was spending most of his nights with him. None of these accusations were something he wanted to admit to.

"Loki…" Thor furrows his brow. "Does he—tamper with your work in anyway? That you know of?"

"Umm—no, I don't think so," Steve glances down at Loki. "Why?"

Thor's voice sticks in his throat, opening and closing his mouth as if searching for an answer. He turns away and looks around the room. Steve tenses when Loki snakes a hand up his thigh. He prays that Thor doesn't notice, pinching the back of Loki's hand and nudging him with his foot to keep still. Steve forces a smile when Thor faces him.

"It's just…you and Loki seem to be spending quite a bit of time together," Thor clears his throat. "It's not any of my business, it's just—we've had some trouble with Loki in the past. Well, I haven't." He sighs, scratching the back of his head. "Father's worried that he's tampered with contracts in the past…Loki's good with numbers and those sort of tricks. He's gotten into a bit of trouble before that's why he—well, it's why he isn't exactly allowed to handle papers like that alone."

"Well, I mean…he knows some of them better than I do," Steve's throat was becoming a little dry. "But I've never left any in his possession. Any changes I've made have been mine and mine alone." Thor nods, looking down at his feet. "If you don't mind my asking…why the accusations?"

Thor looks up at him, his face falling. "Accusations-? No, no, you misunderstand, I just-" He laughs, a faint blush filling his face. "Barb was—asking why Loki seems to be following you around. She said it seems whenever she sees one of you she finds the other. I told her it was none of her business I just wanted to—to make sure—make sure that…"

"He hasn't been any trouble for me," Steve smiles. "In fact he's been really helpful."

"Good, good," Thor nods. "I'm—sorry if I made you feel awkward at all it's just—Loki and our father don't exactly get along. I didn't want Barb saying anything to him and you get caught in the firestorm, that's all. If she does I'll—be sure to reassure him." Thor chuckles, heading towards the door.

"Hey," Steve stands, clearing the anxiety from his voice. Thor turns to him and raises a brow. "Tell Barb to mind her own business."

Thor chortles and throws his head back, Steve smiling. "I'll be sure to do so."

He closes the door behind him.

Steve sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He sits back down in his chair, nearly jumping when Loki wraps his arms around his hips and pulls himself up. He'd almost forgotten Loki was even there.

"Well," Loki hums. "That was certainly a whirlwind of gossip, wasn't it?" He smirks, teasing the hem of Steve's pants with his thumbs, Steve taking his jaw in his hand and gently tipping his head up to face him. Steve quirks a brow, Loki's eyes glinting as he grins.

"Why do I get the feeling my question is going to be answered with a question?"

"That depends—was that your question? Or do you have another in mind?"

Loki whines when Steve pulls him up and off of his lap. He flashes him one of his more charming smiles, Steve responding with a stoic look. Loki stands and hops onto the desk, crossing his legs fluidly and obviously catching the way Steve had watched their movement in the corner of his eye.

Steve flushes. It wasn't like he was suggesting anything it was more that—well it was hard not to watch him move.

He straightens his tie. "Loki…you haven't been doing anything to my work that we haven't discussed…have you?"

"Why, Steve!" Loki places a hand dramatically to his chest, pouting his lips. "I'm surprised you would even ask! How could you? Taking my brother's word over mine!" He keeps the pose for a moment, scoffing when Steve doesn't react. His eyes glaze over with a frown. "You're no fun…"

Steve watches him as he leans back onto his elbows and looks over some of the pictures on his desk, pictures he'd looked over ten times a day since Steve had set them out, finding interest in everything but Steve. "Loki…I'm not assuming that you have…I just need to know in case I-"

"I was seventeen when Odin first brought me in to this building." Steve furrows his brow, Loki plucking the portrait of Steve and his platoon from Afghanistan off the desk. "Thor was twenty-two, already in college, and had been working with the company for four years. I was told that Thor would be taking Odin's position—CEO—while I would take Thor's leftover job…told that I was to stay out of the way while I learned to perform his duties effectively. Of course with Thor so busy learning Odin's job I taught myself everything there was to know."

"Loki-"

Loki lays himself out on the desk, his legs slung nonchalantly off the side, the picture raised above his head as he stares at it. "At eighteen I officially started my job here on this floor. I would be given Thor's workload as he followed in his father's steps and I had already learned some secrets of my own." Loki grins wickedly, Steve getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach as the tone becomes darker. "All of the executive contracts processed by this floor purposely go over budget. Ask me why."

"Loki."

"Ask me why!"

Steve sighs, rubbing his temple. "Okay…why?"

"Because the budget is already set. It's set to match how much is spent each quarter by each department or…whatever. Even the recipients of the contract have a different number than what is stated in our copies here. Now…I can't exactly explain how these numbers all add up—frankly I don't have the patience to—but when you take close looks at the contracts say that you work on you'll find that there's money stated for the budget that doesn't seem to apply anywhere, that it's missing." Steve furrows his brow. "Well that missing money is taken and divided up and sent off to some of the various companies we have stationed in Europe. From there it's placed into foreign accounts as profit."

"Loki…how is that-"

"Highly illegal, of course," Loki snorts. "But it's being sent to our other branches and hasn't been questioned until very recently. Regardless…I—being as mischievous and crafty as I am—decided it would be fun to re-route some of the money to different accounts under different pretenses. This of course threw several of the branches into a state of panic. Stocks went down by about 20%, I was very proud of myself. Eventually there was an investigation and it led back to yours truly. Never seen the old man's face that purple. Now I'm under careful lock and key about what I touch and what I do and who I talk to. Didn't stop me from leaking some technology secrets to a few rival companies but that of course just got me in more trouble." Loki sighs, setting Steve's picture back down on the desk. "I don't really know why they got so mad, I mean, I was still sending the money to our branches I just changed the numbers around a little."

Steve keeps very silent. Loki had practically handed him a majority of his investigation. But he couldn't exactly wrap his mind around what he'd just said. Loki purposely sabotaged his father's company because he was bored. Steve was almost tempted to ask why. He was starting to get the idea that questioning Loki on anything he did wasn't going to prove anything though. His mind obviously worked a little faster than Steve's since he always had an answer for everything.

"Loki-" Steve bites his tongue. "You're not doing that with any of the stuff I'm supposed to work on…are you?"

Loki sits up on his elbows and shoots Steve with a bitter look. "So _you do_ believe Thor."

"Thor wasn't the one making the accusation, Barb was," Steve replies calmly. Loki narrows his eyes. "I'm only asking because my name is the one on those documents. I'm not accusing you of anything."

Loki slides off the desk with a scowl. "Are you going to point all the blame on me if we're found out?"

"What?" Steve makes a face. He stands reaching out for his hand. "No, I-"

"Just to save your _job_?"

"Loki, what are you-?"

"It would be easy, wouldn't it?" Loki sneers, turning quickly on him and backing Steve against the wall of glass behind them. "Telling them I seduced you, calling me a slut and letting them know how I blackmailed you into doing what I wanted-"

"Loki, stop, I don't think that-"

"Admit it! You regret it, don't you? All this sneaking around…you're only going with it to keep this asinine job. You're too worried about the amount of evidence I may have to turn the tables on you-"

"Stop!" Steve grabs his shoulders and chokes out a laugh, keeping his face from revealing the amount of anxiety that was now rushing through his body. "Loki! I don't think any of that, I—I like you. I do, I like you a lot." Loki snorts, pulling away from him. Steve wraps an arm around his waist and presses Loki against him, noting the faint look of surprise as he does so. "Why are you so quick to believe that anything I think about you is negative?"

"You're the one who-!"

Steve presses his hand over Loki's mouth, smirking at the way he glares at him. He sighs and shakes his head. "It's funny how much more attractive you are when you're angry." Loki's face relaxes, staring blankly at Steve. "No, really…your eyes get all fiery and your nose wrinkles…"

"Steve…" Loki scowls, pushing his hand away. Steve catches his jaw when he attempts to look away, his thumb rubbing over the bone gently.

"How could you ever think I'd just rat you out like that?" Steve hums, studying his face. "I wish our circumstances were different, yes, but I'm not unhappy with what we're doing. I'm grateful to you for helping me out and for naming such an easy price in return." Steve flashes him a grin, Loki turning his face away to smile. "I'm not trying to accuse you of anything, alright? It's just that…things around here are already a little…suspicious. That's all."

"Suspicious?"

Steve swears at himself for his poor word choice. Loki doesn't linger on the word though and begins to take advantage of the way Steve had pressed him against himself. He slides his knee between Steve's legs and hums, reaching up to tease his hair.

"If I get angry at you again…would you—throw me down on the desk? Lose control of all this…sense of morality?" Loki grins, sucking on Steve's earlobe.

"How about we go back to me sitting in the chair and you between my legs?" Steve teases.

Loki chuckles warmly and presses his face into his neck, mouthing at the skin.

How was Loki going to react when he found out Steve wasn't what he said? He already assumed Steve thought poorly of him, regretted what they were doing. Steve was anxious about it, sure, but he was as much to blame for not saying 'no.'

It was only a matter of time before Loki suspected him of being nosy with some of the questions he asked but at the same time Loki had just handed him a huge amount of information. Putting it into a report though…he didn't want Loki incriminated for anything but Steve knew that kind of thinking was unprofessional.

Natasha had a right to be mad at him about this. Constantly worrying about how Loki would react once everything was out in the open—and he was finally done this investigation—was only going to keep him from focusing on his work. He wasn't so sure he cared though. Steve wasn't doing anything illegal. He just…wasn't making the best choices right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! New chapter!**

**This story seems to be attracting attention. Good! I like when my other stories attract attention! KEEP READING! Lol. Anyways...I'll try to update again soon. Writing seems to be the only thing I'm doing right now, so, you know.**

**Disclaimer: Does not own MCU**

**Warning: Language**

**Comments/critiques are welcomed!**

* * *

><p>Steve wasn't good at social events. Too many people and strangers and he always drew attention for some reason. His friends teased him it was because he was so attractive. Regardless Steve always ended up stuttering over his words and embarrassing himself. Hopefully not too many people would talk to him tonight. The worst part was he couldn't keep Loki on his arm the whole night.<p>

One of the Odinson's stock holders was holding a charity even in honor of the holidays. Everyone on the executive floor was required to attend because the host was one of the highest holder of stocks and a local politician which meant he was a client Mr. Odinson wanted to keep all to himself. It was also a black tie event which meant he had to dig out his old suit from his high school days. Luckily it still fit. It was a little tight around the arms but it fit.

Loki had of course given him some advice: he wasn't supposed to talk to anyone that looked important unless they talked to him first at the risk of keeping from looking stupid _AND _to bring a date.

The last request of course seemed a little odd since Loki had already showed signs of jealousy towards a few of the pictures Steve kept on his desk but Loki was rather insistent. He wondered if it was because he wanted to see who Steve would bring. It was like Loki was testing him for some reason. Steve didn't know why. If he felt like it was appropriate or that it was something Loki he wanted he'd ask him out in a heartbeat. He really liked spending time with him. Loki was interesting and funny and intelligent and he inspired a lot of feelings in Steve that he hadn't felt in a while.

Either way…test or no Steve brought along the only person he thought would benefit him with both Loki and his ongoing investigation—Natasha. Of course…right now she was running late and Steve was starting to look like an ass just standing at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the ballroom. Hopefully she wasn't going to just leave him hanging. When he called to ask her to go she still seemed a little mad at him.

He recognized a few people that had come walking through the lobby and up the stairs. Most were politicians, others were businessmen he'd researched for this case, and the rest were usually models or people he'd seen on TV or in the paper. The most prominent figure he'd seen had been Tony Stark who seemed to be enjoying the party a lot more than anyone else. He was dressed in a flashy suit with dark, slicked back hair, sunglasses, and a goatee that looked like it was unshaven on purpose. So far he'd run up and down the stairs at least twenty times, greeting all sorts of people—some he seemed to know and others seemed to be their dates.

Steve rolls his eyes. He'd read up on Stark. He was a prodigal genius for weapon's design as well as green energy. Although most of the articles in the paper were about whom he was seen with on his arm or what ridiculous thing he'd bought with his vast fortune. The only impressive thing about him was the fact that he would've run his company into the ground if it wasn't for his ingenious personal assistant, a Ms. Virginia Potts.

"You're late," Steve mumbles when Natasha approaches him as he looks around. She sighs and places her hands on her hips. He looks her over and grins; red silk dress with black and gold detailing and a slit up the side to her hip—very Natasha. "You look great."

"Yeah, yeah," she snorts. "Barton thought the same thing, that's why I'm late…"

"Gross."

"Shut up." Natasha holds out her hand. "I forgot to grab cash for the cab…do you mind?"

He digs his wallet out of his inside jacket pocket and smirks, handing her a few bills. "What, you brought that cute little clutch and no money?"

She grabs the money from him and gives him a look. "Watch it, Rogers, or I'll make you regret this."

Steve chuckles and leans against the pillar he'd been standing under, letting out a sigh. Tonight was probably going to be the most boring four hours he'd had in a while. He smiles to himself. That is…unless he took Loki home with him.

A hand grabs him from behind and pulls him slightly into the shadows, hidden from the crowd. Loki smirks at him and pins him against the pillar, his eyes glimmering with lust. Steve grins. "Well, hey there. I was just thinking about you." Steve looks him up and down. He wasn't wearing a suit like Odin and Thor, no, he was wearing his more usual attire just with a little more—_flare_.

"Hmm…were you?" Loki purrs, rubbing his body against his. "Good thoughts I hope? Naughty ones?"

"What else?" Steve hums. Loki chuckles and kisses his neck, his tongue flitting against his skin. Steve makes a soft noise and grabs his hips. "We could get in trouble, you know."

"Yes, well…I'm already bored. Trouble's in my nature."

"You know my date is probably on her way back. We shouldn't let her catch us like this."

Loki's eyes darken but he keeps his playful smile, arching a brow. "Oh? And what if I were to invite your lovely date to join us in our bed?"

Steve laughs. "Yeah, I uhh—I don't think she'd oblige. She's happily committed to her boyfriend and I'd rather not tempt her. Besides…" Steve sneaks his hands lower to grab Loki's ass firmly, "I want to keep you all to myself."

The smaller man hums, nibbling on Steve's jaw. "I can certainly surrender to those terms. Unfortunately I am forced to entertain tonight…" he sighs, making Steve shiver. His breath was cold against Steve's neck. "But what if I were to surprise you in your bed later tonight?"

"What kind of surprise?" Steve teases.

Loki chuckles warmly and draws away, leaving Steve's body with a sense of loss. "Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." His hips sway enticingly as he moves back into the light. "Just make sure not to take anyone home with you." He smirks. "I think your date is waiting on you…"

He turns and sure enough Natasha was waiting on him, arms crossed, eyebrows raises, and foot tapping impatiently. Steve sighs and rolls his eyes, smiling and offering her his arm. She gives him a look but takes it regardless. Her nails, he noticed, had been painted a deep shade of red—to match her dress. She was even a few gold bangles on one of her wrists. He bites back his grin. Natasha was always so hard-headed and direct that it was nice to see the softer sides of her.

They step out into the lobby and make their way up the polished stairs.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Tone, Natasha," Steve hums. "You know, I think you'd like him if you got to know him."

She scoffs. "Says the guy who's—sleeping-with-him-but-not-technically-sure-if-they're-dating? Do you even know _anything_ about him?"

"I know that he likes Chinese food and has a great ass."

"Since when did you turn into a sex maniac?"

"You know what? Maybe this is just something I need right now," Steve gives her arm a jolt. "Ever think about that?"

Natasha opens her mouth to respond when they're ambushed at the top of the stairs by Tony Stark himself. "Natasha Romanoff as I live and breathe!" Steve releases her arm as Stark takes her hand and kisses it, flashing her his one-of-a-kind grin. She chuckles.

"Hello, Stark. How's Pepper?"

"Oh, she's fine, fine, schmoozing all the guys, you know how Pepper is."

"Yes, I'm-" Natasha smirks. "I'm sure she's schmoozing the night away."

Stark catches eye of Steve, his eyes sparking in a way as he lowers his sunglasses to look him over. He lets out a low whistle. Steve somehow felt—a little violated. "Damn, either Barton got taller or he put in a number with those plastic surgeries."

"No, this is my date for the evening, Cpt. Steve Rogers."

"Oh, Captain?" Stark smirks, shaking Steve's hand. "I know a few military dogs myself. Then again I have to seeing as how assisting the American military is my trade of hand."

"Yes, I suppose it is," Steve replies coolly.

Natasha raises her brow at him. Apparently he had a tone. He didn't mean to…he just wasn't sure if he particularly cared for Mr. Stark.

"Well…it was good meeting you." Stark had either not noticed or he was used to it. He smiles at Natasha, kissing her hand again. "Natasha." He salutes Steve, Steve frowning slightly. "Captain."

"And you mock my choice of company," Steve grumbles. Natasha sighs and gracefully grabs champagne from a waiter's moving tray. "So…how do you know Stark?"

"How have you not met Stark?" she smirks. "Or does your new lover not talk about him?"

"I asked first."

She sighs, sipping her drink. "Barton and I both investigated his company when a bomb went off in the capitol. It was well built, green energy, and we had to be sure it wasn't one of his. He was very compliant and helpful. As was his assistant, Ms. Potts. The investigation went on for so long that we exchanged numbers and meet for lunch every once and a while."

"Isn't that considered a threat to the investigation?" Steve scowls.

"No, because we cleared his name personally as well as his company before becoming life-long friends…" she pauses, giving him a look, "_and_ we weren't working _undercover_."

"Well I can't exactly get _compliant_ and _helpful_ now can I?" he snaps. "I have to work with what I have, Tasha, and I feel guilty enough that it's Loki! The least you could do is be a little sympathetic."

Steve leaves her to her champagne and makes his way across the room to where all the food had been displayed. He grabs a drink from the table and wolfs it down, sighing. The people around him were all drunk and cheerful, a few of them dancing in the middle of the floor. Steve couldn't help but wonder if the upper class people of this city knew that most of their so-called charity events cost more to host than the amount of money raised. Then again he'd never understand politicians. Or bureaucrats for that matter.

He sighs, his eyes glazing over the room. Thor was easy to spot. Always laughing and happy no matter who he was talking to. And he was possibly the tallest man in the room.

Loki was next to him. Steve couldn't help but smile at that seeing as how the two couldn't possibly be more different. While Thor's general demeanor of politeness was to treat everyone as a friend, Loki couldn't be less concerned with how he acted. He was even rolling his eyes as the conversation carried on. Loki didn't seem to care what people thought of him…at least not people he cared about. He seemed to try extremely hard to keep Steve liking him, even when he didn't have to. Steve was more than happy to keep up what they had going.

Although…Steve really, really wanted for them to be something more than just rough, amazing, rolling in-between the sheets sex. He had contemplated asking Loki out on a real date but he was worried he would laugh at him. Besides what was he supposed to say?

'_Hey, I think we have really great sex together but I'd like to take you out on dates, maybe call you my boyfriend, and see where this goes?'_

Yeah, Steve could see that blowing over real well. If they hadn't ended up working together Steve had planned on asking him the day after they'd first met but…that plan didn't blow over so smoothly and he'd panicked. Plus he didn't want to admit that it had been an embarrassingly long time since he'd asked anyone out and/or to be a part of a potential relationship.

Would Loki even be interested in something like that? He liked Steve enough and they got along pretty well but if this wasn't something Loki wanted either Steve didn't want to risk what they already had. It could prove a little awkward if Loki denied any kind of emotional attraction to Steve and they still attempted to sleep with one another. They'd probably both end up thinking about it and the fire they had in the bedroom would start to dull until eventually Loki turned into another page in Steve's life.

"Thinking?"

Steve blinks and looks around. He was distracting himself. A rather attractive blonde was smirking at him, swirling her glass in her hand. She was—strikingly beautiful. Dangerously so. Steve's mind found itself wandering back to his National Geographic magazines and the articles about frogs in the Amazonian rainforest. The more beautiful and brilliantly colored they were…the more deadly.

He shakes himself out of his stun. "S-sorry…just-"

She smirks. "Thinking?"

"Y-yeah."

The woman steps towards him and hums, looking him over. Her movements seemed so meticulously planned. It was as if she knew how to plot the ways to make Steve's eyes involuntarily glance at her breasts or her hips or the curvature of her legs as the shifted under the thin fabric of her dress. Loki was a lot like that in a way. He moved like it was a performance, forcing Steve to watch him.

"Well," the woman hums. "You certainly are attractive." She raises her hand to him, Steve forgetting for a moment what he was supposed to do with it. He pecks it, her fingers curling just slightly over his when he pulls his hand from hers. "And a gentleman. Lucky me."

"A-apologies…" Steve clears his throat. "I'm Rogers—err—Steve. Steve Rogers."

"Steve Rogers. Now that's a name I haven't heard before. You're new."

He attempts to ignore the way her eyes were studying him relentlessly. "I'm afraid I d-didn't—didn't catch your name, Miss…?"

"Amora."

"Amora?"

He'd heard that name before. He just couldn't remember where. Steve almost recoils when she steps in closer than he likes, her eyes practically laughing at him, her red lips curling into a grin. The dress she was wearing wasn't hiding much for the imagination. It was dark in color and it clung to her body like it was a part of her skin. Her hair was pinned up but a few loose curls were draped over her shoulder.

"Well…" Amora grins, sipping her drink. "Don't you have wandering eyes?"

"W-wandering eyes? I'm sorry…I don't mean to, it's just-"

"Still…_thinking_?"

"N-n-no, I…well, yes, I was just thinking that I—that my date would be wondering where I am."

"Oh…" her fingernails graze over his tie. "I'm sure she won't mind if I borrow you. At least not for a few minutes."

Steve takes a deep breath. "Actually…I think she would."

"Hmmm. You didn't stutter that time." She finishes off her glass and sets it down on the table, purposely cocking her hips as she moves. "Getting our confidence back? Don't. I enjoy your stuttering." Amora smirks, grabbing herself another drink.

"Steven!" Thor claps a hand on his back, making him jump. "There you are. I have someone I'd like you to meet." He wraps his massive arm around Steve's shoulders and turns him away, Steve glancing over his shoulder. The look in the woman's eyes had turned bitter. Steve furrows his brow. Thor leads him away, lowering his voice. "I'm glad I caught you when I did…Amora looked as if she were ready to take a bite out of you."

He blinks, looking up at Thor. "You know that woman?"

"Yes, unfortunately. She's our sixth highest stock holder and, between you and me, a bit of a nuisance." Steve blinks. He'd never heard Thor speak poorly about any of their clients before. "Don't pay her too much mind. She's not somebody you want inside your head." Yeah, Steve could've guessed that on his own. The way Thor was talking though made it sound like he was speaking from experience. Thor releases him from his grip and chuckles. "Bored yet?"

"I was bored when I got here," Steve laughs, shoving his hands in his pockets. Thor laughs merrily. He looks around, people mingling and drinking. "You know, I get the feeling this was just a way for everyone here to gather and get drunk for a good cause."

Thor laughs again and looks over the crowd. "Well, you aren't wrong. And when the host said charity he meant donations for his campaign. It's all the same no matter what the invitation says."

"You seem well adjusted to it though."

"What do you mean?" Thor cocks his brow, making Steve worry he'd said something wrong.

"W-well, I…" Steve clears his throat. "You just—seem like you're having a good time regardless of the circumstance. This room could be filled with…the most boring people in the world and you'd make a good time out of it."

He grins. "I was bred for it. Besides my mother's a very social person. She loves talking to people. Says it makes them feel like they matter."

"Which is your mother?"

Thor turns his head and looks around, furrowing his brow. "Oh!" He smiles, pointing towards a table near the edge of the dance floor. "Over there…Loki's with her now."

Steve looks in the direction he'd pointed and hums. An absolutely golden woman was seated at the table with Loki. She had long golden hair that spilled over her shoulders and a pale golden dress that looked as if it were made for a Greek goddess. Her head was swaying slightly with the music that was being played. She was a vision. Steve found himself slightly embarrassed that he found her to be as gorgeous as he did. Then again…she seemed much—younger than Steve would've thought. After all Odin was an old man and Thor was his age, if not older.

"Well, you definitely didn't get your looks from her," Steve teases.

"You're not much of a looker yourself you know!"

"Says the guy who just saved me from a woman who was obviously into me."

He laughs, shaking his head. "Amora finding you attractive isn't something I'd brag about. She's flirted with some ugly me, I can tell you that much."

"Oh, like you?" Steve grins.

"That was a good one," Thor chuckles, shaking his finger at him. "I'll get you back for that. But right now I have people other than you that I need to keep happy."

"Excuses!" he calls after him, Thor laughing and waving him off.

Steve looks back towards the table. Thor did look a little bit like her. Same warm skin tone and they both had rich blonde hair. Then looking at Loki one could tell he wasn't physically related to any of them. His skin was pale and his features were too pointed. Steve smiles lightly. Loki touches his mother's arm and her face seems to light up when she looks at him, raising her hand to cup his face. Golden skin, golden hair—Loki may not look anything like her but that didn't seem to falter her affections for him in the least.

Loki seemed fond of her as well. When they talked she seemed to be the only one in their family that he spoke favorably about. Steve blushes when Loki catches his eye from across the room and smiles. He didn't mean to stare.

He grabs a drink from a passing tray and sips it pretending to look around the room as his eyes wander back towards Loki and his mother. Steve furrows his brow. Tony Stark was conversing with them now, kissing the mother's hand and speaking to Loki. He offers him his arm and Loki obliges, sort of rolling his eyes about it as Stark leads him across the room.

"There you are!" Natasha swats his arm. "Thanks for ditching me!"

"Hmm?" Steve blinks and focuses back in on her, frowning. "Oh, sorry. I got-" He thinks back to Amora and snorts, "-cornered."

"Don't ditch me around these people they make me feel like I should've brought my weapon…" she looks around the room and makes a face. "I swear they start out stupid and rich then they get drunk and it makes them stupider and still rich."

Steve smirks. "Is stupider even a word?"

"Well, even if it isn't, you're stupider for ditching me."

He laughs dryly and rolls his eyes. "Oh, Natasha, you're _hilarious_."

Loki was at the food table now, picking up a drink and finishing it in a sip, Stark lingering around him. Steve watches them. He frowns when Stark leans in close and places a hand on Loki's waist, Loki smoothly pulling away from him and grabbing another drink, crossing his arms.

"They used to date, you know," Natasha hums.

"Did they?" Steve looks down at his drink.

"He was nineteen and Stark was—not. Paparazzi caught him sneaking out of Stark's place wrapped in a bed sheet claiming Stark had hidden his clothes. Because of their age differences and the fact that their companies were huge rivals the press had a field day. Loki must have thought it was funny and rebellious so they continued seeing each other." She quirks a brow. "Rumor has it they still hook up."

Steve takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "Why are you telling me this, Natasha?"

"So you know what you're dealing with."

"Yeah, well, I could do without the nagging."

"Look…" Natasha bites her lip, looking away. "You know I only nag you because I worry, right? You give me a lot to worry about."

"We're adults, Tasha, I hardly think you need to worry about me."

"I'm also your friend." She looks up at him. "I worry because I'm your friend, Steve, and I don't want you to get hurt. It takes a lot of adjusting when soldiers come home and you had a lot to adjust to. A lot changed for you while you were overseas," he scoffs, turning his head away, Natasha moving to re-catch his eye, "and change isn't always good. Sam, Clint, me—we're all your friends, Steve. We want to help. And what you're doing with Loki, it's just—it's not like you."

Steve's face contorts with his frown. "I'm going to ask him out, I just—I don't know if he's actually interested in a relationship like that."

"And if he's not?"

"If he's not, then-"

"Then you move on." His stomach lurches. Steve didn't want to just give up on Loki, he was the first person he'd connected with in a long time. "I'm not exactly condoning the fact that you're—you know—investigating his family's company _and_ plan on having a relationship with him but…if that's what you want then Barton told me I have to support you. So I will. And if you get in trouble for it I'll be there when you get your ass handed to you as well."

She frowns, Steve turning his head to look at what she was watching. Tony Stark was standing intimately close to Loki as they talked, Loki waving him off and walking away, towards the outside balcony. Stark briefly converses with a passing woman before leisurely following him.

Steve turns away, Natasha catching the look in his eyes. She sips her drink and shrugs. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

><p>"What do you want, Stark?" Loki sighs, leaning against the balcony.<p>

"Just hear me out…I have an idea but I think it'll be easier to execute with you on my team. What do you say? Let me pick your brain for old time's sake?"

"Uh-huh," he swirls his drink. "You know…the last time you wanted to _pick my brain_ you ended up seducing me into bed."

"Good times."

"How am I to know that isn't the case this time?"

Stark leans up close next to him and drapes his arm on the railing, snaking it around Loki's waist. Loki purses his lips together and looks around. He pulls out his phone and scrolls through it, pulling up the blueprints he was designing and showing it to Loki.

Loki listens to him talk and hums. He didn't exactly appreciate that Stark still felt the need to be so physical towards him. Besides, his science didn't interest him anymore. He had far pressing matters on his mind. All he could think about was Steve. It was like the things Steve did to his body were a drug and Loki was two steps away from rehab and spiraling into addiction. He didn't want it to stop. Of course it didn't help that Steve was really nice and attractive and sensitive while still having that sort of domineering masculine edge to him that drove Loki wild.

It was just lust right now. But Loki was possessive and he'd keep Steve for as long as he could. In fact he was pleased that when he told Steve to bring a date Steve's initial reaction was to bring a friend.

"So what do you think?" Stark grins, pocketing his phone. "Can you help me out? You know it's completely beneath me to actually ask for help but I'll beg if I have to."

"Yes, well," Loki shoots a look at him, moving away from his arm. "I think it's _me_ beneath _you_ that you're more interested in, Stark. Either you've lost a few brain cells or you actually thought those simple mechanics on that half-assed blueprint was going to fool me."

"Alright, alright, so I'm just lining up my choices. Can I count you as a yes or…?"

Loki scowls. "What am I? Part of your sick Fantasy Sex League now?" He strides to the other side of the balcony and leans out over the railing, sipping his drink. Loki stares out towards the bay and sighs.

"Okay, so I came on a little strong…" Loki glares at him. "What? I'm just being nostalgic."

"And I'm just avoiding whatever STD's you may have contracted recently."

Stark clicks his tongue. "Harsh. Seems some things never change with you." He glances out towards the water and hums. "Still waiting to get out of here, huh?"

"You have no idea."

The updraft picks up, Loki closing his eyes when his hair blows in his face. He grumbles and pushes it back into place. Stark chuckles, plucking a loose strand and smoothing it behind his ear.

"You'll get there one day. I guess that day just isn't today, you know?"

He snorts. "Says you. You can go anywhere you want and not care what the press writes about you. Me, I'm monitored like some publicity prone teenager."

"Well, I do try to behave myself." Loki raises a brow, Stark laughing. "Okay, so I'm not good at it, but dammit I try. What happened to not caring what people thought of you? Why so concerned with cameras all of a sudden?"

"Odin."

"Ah."

"I'd just like my private life to not get such a bad rep every once and a while."

"Oh?" Stark stares at him for a moment, a grin spreading across his face. "Ohhhhhhhh you've got somebody, huh? Dating again? Prowling the town? Dominating the bedroom?"

"Were you ever dropped on your head as an infant?"

"So you do have somebody. What's wrong? Ashamed to take him out? Is it a he? I never pegged you as much of a ladies' man myself but hey I've been sort of wrong before. Not usually but sort of…"

Loki shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. There's always that fear of someone getting a picture you wish they hadn't and I don't think this person would appreciate his privacy being invaded. He's already a little concerned with it now." He finishes off his drink, tossing his glass over the side.

"You could hurt somebody doing that you know," Stark hums. He adjusts his sunglasses, leaning back on his elbows. "Look if this guy or whoever doesn't like the idea of being seen with you then maybe you should just dump him, don't worry about it. It won't be the end of the world and they're going to have to live with their stupid ass decision when they see you with some even hotter beau in the papers."

"Thanks, Stark, that was-" Loki furrows his brow. "Actually rather concise."

Tony leans in to kiss him, digging his fingers into his hair. Loki's eyes widen. He makes a disgruntled noise and pushes him away, drawing his arm back to slap him. Stark's sunglasses fling off his face and over the side of the balcony. He gasps and leans over the side.

"My sunglasses!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you give me sound advice and then kiss me what kind of move is that?"

"Dammit, I really liked those!"

Loki groans and rolls his eyes, walking back inside and slamming the door behind him. He places his hand to his head. When it came to Stark Loki wasn't actually sure what he was expecting. A grown man that acted like a college student and pretended to own the world—that was who Stark was. Real conversations seemed to be beneath him. He looks around the room and scowls. In fact…everyone in this room liked to pretend they owned the world. Loki sighs.

He spots Steve out of the corner of his eye conversing with the woman he'd brought as his companion for the evening, furrowing his brow when Steve turns and starts heading down the stairs. Was he leaving? He'd barely spoken to him all evening. Would it still be alright for him to stop by after the party? Maybe something else had come up. Loki moves swiftly around the edge of the room, catching sight of him just as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Steve!"

Steve turns, looking as if his stoic expression frowned when he saw Loki walking down the stairs towards him. Loki smiles coyly, reaching the stair just above him and folding his arms behind his back.

"Not leaving without saying goodbye, are we?" Loki hums.

"Yeah, well, you seemed engrossed in conversation."

"Huh? With these people?" he laughs. "I'd much rather be talking to a brick wall. Come now, I could introduce you to my mother. Thor speaks fondly of your work so she already knows your name. I think you'd like her."

"No, thanks. I think I'd rather just leave."

He frowns. Was Steve mad…at him? What did he do?

"Well…" Loki bites his lip, leaning forward. "How about I go to? You could take me home and I'll give you that surprise I was talking about."

"Wouldn't you rather go home with Mr. Stark?"

It felt like he'd just been punched in the stomach. He draws back and looks Steve over. Steve was mad at him. For what? Letting Stark kiss him? Loki narrows his eyes, placing a hand on his hip. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you heard me," Steve snaps. "I saw you out on the balcony. You know I would've liked to believe all of this was about a little more than just sex and toying with me."

He scoffs, smirking. "Are you jealous, Rogers?"

"I'm not the one flirting."

"Flirting?!" Loki laughs bitterly. "What kind of person do you take me for? I'm just going to sleep with you and whoever else I choose? Is that what you think?"

"That's the impression I got, yes."

"You're an ass!"

"Yeah, well, tell it to someone who cares," Steve sneers, turning his back. "I'm going home."

"Fine!"

"_Fine_!"

Loki turns on his heels and storms back up the stairs, pausing halfway up. He glances behind him and scoffs. Steve was already getting in the elevator.

"Loki?"

He looks up, Thor looming at the top of the stairs.

"Mother was asking for you. She didn't know where you'd run off to." Thor furrows his brow. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Loki sighs, wiping his eyes. "I'm fine."


End file.
